Death Adventures
by Dragon17
Summary: The fate of all is made by one. His path is made by the many.
1. Intro

Death Adventures:  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Call me Dragon. The only information I can give to you is my current age and my description; all else is classified. I am around 5'11, I had brown hair, now extremely black, I had brown eyes, which are still brown but hidden beneath red contact lenses. I am currently at the age of 17 years but my story begins when I had just recently turned 16. Here begins my story.  
  
Chapter 1: Area 51  
  
I have been obsessed with UFOs, extra-terrestriels, and paranormal of any kind for many, many years. I have studied them and read books on them. I am convinced all are real. I also believe in ESP.  
  
I had been developing my psychic powers for many years. I can read minds and I can use telekinisis on small, light objects.  
  
I also enjoy reading about different types of firearms and looking at pictures of them. Since I have job I can afford guns. I have used my genius skills as a computer hacker to hack into the license branch of my government and create a license which says my name is Dragon Enders, and that I am 18 years of age.  
  
I currently have a Desert Eagle in my possesion as well as ammo for it and I should shortly be receiving another one as well as a pair of TEK-9s and ammo for them as well.  
  
I also have an old katana my mentor gave me about a year ago. I have trained with it and have become a master at it. I also know a great deal of self defense and have stood up to and defeated many bullies. However, my story is not about them.  
  
My story starts in my backyard reading a novel about Christianity, of which I am a member.  
  
I was lying in a hammock reading when my next-door neighbor came over. He was about 10 at the time. He really looked up to me and I enjoyed his company very much. I was really the only one who cared for and about him. His parents constantly fought and his father came home drunk many times and beat him or his mother. His mother didn't care about him. She was a crack-whore. I felt so bad for the kid. But I was there for him. He was loved, by me of course.  
  
Anyway, he came over and just stared me in the eye. I raised a brow questioningly at him. He snapped back to reality and looked down. I still looked at him.  
  
"Hiya Andrew," I said to him.  
  
"Hi.." he mumbled back.  
  
I looked at him for a second and thought of what to say. "Do you want to do anything?" I put a bookmark in my book, closed it, and sat up.  
  
"uh...." He tried not to make eye contact with me. He reminded me of a submissive dog.  
  
"Uh...What?" I put my book down, "I don't believe I don't know what 'Uh' is, sorry bro."  
  
He let out a small chuckle, "We could go down to the lake if you want.." There was a small lake surrounded by a forest behind my house.  
  
I thought for a moment and nodded, "Sure, OK, follow me." We headed into my garage. I gave him a helmet and simultaneously put mine on. I put on some gloves so my hands wouldn't blister and then I went over to my ATV.  
  
I looked at him, "Hop on," He looked a little uneasy, "Ok" I said. I lifted him up and put him on the ATV seat. I sat behind him and put the key in the ignition.  
  
"Ready?" I asked, he nodded a reply.  
  
I pushed down on the gas pedal and turned the throttle. We shot out of the garage at a fairly fast pace. I loved this kid so much. He was so cool. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. I couldn't believe how bad his life was. He was too cute and nice a kid to be living in such a hellish world.  
  
We finally made it. "You got your swimming suit on right?"  
  
He looked at me and nodded. "Good." He looked a little uneasy,I also stripped to my swimming suit. I jumped in and he followed slowly.  
  
He started splashing me and giggling. I laughed and gently splashed him back. We splashed each for awhile and then he started coughing.  
  
"Are you ok dude?" I asked. He nodded but I went over and patted him on the back anyway.  
  
"Yah" Cough. "I'm ok." Good I thought. I just smiled a reply.  
  
"Dragon..." He said.  
  
"Yah?" I asked.  
  
"Am I a bad kid?" Hell No. You're the best kid in the world, sure as hell better than me.  
  
"Of course not, you're a very good kid." I thought a moment. "Why? Did someone tell you, you were a bad kid?"  
  
He was reluctant but I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Y-yes..." Who ever it is, I'm gonna beat the crap out of them.  
  
"Who?" He started to cry a little. "Tell me who, Andrew."  
  
"These kids on the bus," he started to sob. "They make fun of me everyday..." He cried some more.  
  
I held him close and hugged him. "Shhh, it's OK, calm down, I'm here for you man." He calmed down and I wiped the tears from his eyes. "Its all good. We got the weekend man."  
  
He nodded in agreement and started to look up at the sky and wonder. I looked up too.  
  
"Are they really out there?" Yes and they are coming soon.  
  
"I don't know, maybe." He looked at me.  
  
"But I thought you said they were real." I paused and thought.  
  
"Well you can't be sure of anything these days, eh?" Good one, I thought.  
  
"True..."  
  
I swam to the edge and got out. I laid upon my towel and closed my eyes. I breathed slowly and a peaceful feeling grew about me. I could feel my inner chi grow stronger and more relaxed. I too became relaxed. I concentrated and fought an imaginary battle in my head.  
  
Suddenly out of no where I heard Andrew shout "HELP!" I snapped up and looked out. Someone or something had pulled him underwater. I went to get up and found him floating facedown in the water. I picked him up and checked if he was breathing. He was. I checked his pulse. Normal.  
  
Out of nowhere two bullies appeared. I stood up. They were drenched and looked pissed off. I nodded to them and said "Good day to you sirs." And I smiled.  
  
"Shut up punk," I just looked at them. "Now give us our bitch and leave." Again I just looked at them.  
  
"Oh you mean Andrew?" They nodded and then glared at me. "Oh sorry he isn't a bitch," I said cooly.  
  
"Then you can be ours," he said with a growl and a slight hint of delight.  
  
"I'd rather not, I'm kinda busy having fun right now." The other bully came from behind and put me in a full nelson. I sighed. I really hate fighting but it seems to always come my way.  
  
A third bully came and picked up Andrew. Damnit, I thought, too late to save him for now.  
  
The first bully ran at me very quickly. In the last second I lifted up both my legs and kicked forward. The blast sent the first bully flying backward through the air and landing on a rigged rock. It also sent the other bully and I backward into the tree. Luckily, I wasn't phased but the other bully was smashed against the tree. His grip loosened but not enough. I elbowed him in the side of the head and got loose. I turned to face him.  
  
I saw the other bully get up out of the corner of my eye but I disregarded it. I kicked the bully in the inside of his knee making him knee on the ground. I sent a quick punch to his exposed side of the neck and finished him off with a crescent kick to the face.  
  
I turned around just in time to dodge a punch from the first bully. I spun around and elbowed him in the back of the neck. I could hear his spine crunch. He was fazed but not for long. I round-housed him to the ribs and heard a sickening THUD but he still caught my leg. I back-flipped, kicking him in the face and releasing my other leg. I was about to land the flip when another bully tackled me in the air. I hurt my ribs a bit but I managed to stand up.  
  
This guy was older and tougher looking, but no matter. He charged at me with full force. He was about to swing when I grabbed his arm, flipped him over and sent him crashing into the rocks underneath the water.  
  
I heard screams and ran toward them. It seemed I had almost forgotten about Andrew, he was surrounded by three bullies. Wow, he had lots of enemies. That's ok, more fun for me.  
  
I sneaked over behind one of them and used the blade edge of my hand to "slice" him in the neck. I then wrapped my arm around his throat, pulled him backwards toward me, and kneed him hard in the back. He slumped to the ground. The other two charged at me. I dropped to a knee and elbowed one. Then I rolled onto my back sending a swift kick to the other's groin and then to his stomach. I got up and elbowed the first one in the face and used to the same arm to punch the other in the nose. They both were bleeding and blinded by their tears. I head-butted one of them in the head and broke the other's arm.  
  
I then noticed Andrew. His nose was bleeding a bit and he looked a little beat up. He was, however, fine. I sat him up and gave him a drink of water from a water bottle. He choked on it a bit but managed.  
  
"You OK?" I asked. He nodded a reply back. I smiled.  
  
We quickly put our clothes back on and hopped on the ATV. I put the pedal to the metal and turned the throttle all the way. We shot out of there like there was no tomorrow. We made it back in a matter of a few minutes. Luckily, my parents weren't home.  
  
We got off, placed our helmets next to the ATV, and went inside. My garage was connected to my kitchen. We sat down and I fixed us some lunch.  
  
"So...who were those kids?" He looked down.  
  
"Those bullies I was telling you about." He said. I sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, everybody has bullies who pick on them once and awhile." He looked up at me.  
  
"Even you?" He asked.  
  
"Even me." I nodded as I replied.  
  
I looked up at the clock, 2:40. That only gives me an hour and twenty minutes to get prepared before they came. I walked slowly upstairs after finishing lunch. I told Andrew to come up when he finished. I climbed each stair slowly and carefully as I collected my thoughts. Why today, I thought, why now?  
  
Chapter 2 Death before bedtime  
  
I made it to my room and quietly shut and locked my door. My room wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. It was a pretty good size. I had a simple bed, a desk, a computer, and a television. As well as clothes and other little things. Underneath my desk, however, was a large metal plate, covered by carpet, covering a secret compartment in which I stored my weapons.  
  
I lifted up the carpet, and then the plate, and took out my katana. I began practicing with it using chi exercises. As I finished, I heard Andrew knocking on my door. I slipped the katana back in, put the plate over the compartment, and put the carpet over the plate.  
  
"Yea...coming..." I ran over and unlocked my door. Andrew came in and giggled.  
  
"What were you doing?" He eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, just uh... watching...working on my computer," I said trying to find an excuse.  
  
"Oh" He said. He stared at nothing for a few minutes thinking things over and wondering I guessed, "I wonder, is there anything in this world to live for?"  
  
That made me think. "Well, I live for you, and you live for me." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"But," he said, "besides that."  
  
"Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"I guess, I dunno." He had weird thoughts like that, often. I wondered if it had to do with second-hand smoke from his mother. Then it suddenly hit me.  
  
"You know what?" He looked at me, "You're right," I shoved him outside and locked the door. I ran to my compartment, opened it, and pulled out my Desert Eagle. I loaded it, cocked it, and put it against my head.  
  
I turned the safety off and waited. "Let me in, come on Dragon, what are you doing?" I didn't say anything. I just concentrated on my breathing. "Let me in." He kept saying.  
  
He finally broke through the door and ran in. Damn, I thought, shouldn't have taught him how to do that. He ran at me hoping to stop me.  
  
It all happend in slow motion. I did all without thinking. I removed the gun from my head and shot two shots at Andrew. I was running when I shot the first bullet. I vaguely remember hearing the wood of my wall crack as if it got hit but I cannot be sure. I ran out of the house and cleared my mind. Luckily I had another way of getting my weapons. I ran back in, got a broom, and hit the ceiling of my living room in a certain spot many times before the ceiling crumbled a bit and all my secret items spilled out. I took the ammo sash-like belt and put it across my chest. I took the camoflouged clothing and put it on. I tied the katana sheath to a pant-loop on my pants. I took a black pastel-like thing and put lines vertically, yet at a curve, down my face. (Somewhat resembling Soldier, if you've ever seen that movie.) I was clothed in a black t-shirt which was tucked into a pair of jungle-camo pants. I also had my Desert Eagle in a holster on the side of my pants. My katana was on the opposite side. I took out a device, They gave me it a year ago, and pressed the button on it. There was a blinding white flash and then darkness. I came to a few minutes later and rubbed my eyes.  
  
I opened them and backed against the wall as I looked in the mirror. I had short midnight-black hair, my skin had a bronze-like tint/tan to it, my eyes were red. MY EYES WERE RED?! I put my finger up to my eye and touched the iris. It was a contact lense.  
  
I vaguely remember someone telling me that these lenses would give me the profile of anyone I saw, it would allow me to see at night, underwater, and it would allow me to see further as if looking through binoculars.  
  
I smiled. I now knew what I must do next. I ran outside, put on my now silver ATV helmet and hopped on my now chrome ATV. I put the pedal to the metal and turned the throttle way back. I flew outta there at 80 and slowed down to about 50. I knew exactly where I was going and didn't even need to think. Oh and my contacts display the current time in my head. It was 3:40. Shoot, only twenty minutes left. I went 65 and hurried my thoughts. I planed and replaned what I was to do once I reached my destination.  
  
I stopped at a Gun Store quickly to get supplies. I recieved the package I had been waiting for and a bonus package no one knew nothing about. I also got an m-16 with ammo for joining some kind of club that I didn't even join. I stocked up on ammo and bought a large sum of grenades.  
  
I went out to my ATV and put all the merchandise in a box at the back of it. I also threw in the stolen Ingrams I had just jacked. I made sure I also had plenty of water and food. I also had a blanket in there.  
  
I got back on and preceded to my destination. Only 10 minutes left. I prayed I would make it on time. 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 3: The Clock's Run Out  
  
I made it with 5 minutes to spare. I was sitting on my ATV in front of a rather large cave entrance, but really it was a mine-like cavern used as a fallout shelter. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I breathed in deeply and out slowly. I open my eyes and looked into the cavern. Darkness.  
  
I drove slowly forward. My hand started shaking from nervousness. I forgot all I have ever known except for my training. I was in the cave and I stopped. A huge metal door sealed the cave entrance. I jumped and turned around. Darkness.  
  
A trail of lights above me flickered and turned on. They were dull and did not reveal much. I blinked a couple times and the powers of my contacts were activated. I could see plainly now. Wires of all kinds and sizes were connected to the walls of the cave and they ran down it. On the ceiling were pipes that also ran down the cave. There were also computer-like machines connected to the wall here and there. I figured them key-pads of some kind.  
  
I turned the throttle slightly and slowly wound my way down the tunnel. I couldn't remember where I was going but my body kept a steady direction. It was as if someone else was controlling me. I looked around. The cave seemed dull and boring, not much to look at. Eventually the walls became metal and hard, but for some reason, unknown by me, were kept at a constant room temperature.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" I shouted. My voice echoed but there was no answer. My head began to pulse. I was picking up conversations all around me, but they were in strange languages I have never heard of, possibly Russian. I stopped, pulled an alien translating device out of my pocket, and placed it in my ear. I began to understand but there were so many conversations that the words jumbled together and made no sense.  
  
I kept going and eventually made it to a door enclosed at the end of the cave. After what seemed like hours I had finally made it. I checked my watch, 3:56. That was only a minute, I thought to myself, this must definetly be it.  
  
I got off, equiped myself with both Desert Eagles, made sure both were cocked and loaded, switched the safties off, and smiled. How many people wanna kick some ass, I sand in my head, I DO I DO. I concentrated extremely hard and gathered my chi in my feet. I became extremely relaxed and felt the power grow. I opened my eyes, they were blood- shot and blood-thirsty-looking.  
  
"AAAAGHHHH" I kicked very strongly into the door. The hinges snapped and the door flew through and crashed into one of them. I dived forward, through the entry.  
  
"DIE!!!" I spread my arms in both directions (left and right) and fired 6 shots or so each. I curled up and rolled as I hit the floor. I stood up and ran toward the back wall. I shot at two of them to my left. I turned as I started running up the wall sideways and shot two more. I did a cart-wheel-like flip off the wall and landed as I shot one in front of me. I heard one with a spear come running at me, the blade pointed at my back. At the last second I flipped backward and he ran right under me. He rammed the spear right into the wall and as he turned around I shot the bastard in the neck. I had no more ammo left. I discarded the clips and reholstered the Eagles.  
  
I ripped out my katana and stared one of them down, daring him to charge at me. He did and I waited calmly. He tried to punch at me, I dodged to the side and cut his arm in two. I spun backward and kicked him in the face, clothes- lining him and flipping him backward. A few more came at him with short sword-like weapons. One charged from the left. I blocked his downward swing and kicked him backward. The one from my right, now behind me actually, charged as did the one from my current right. I spun towards my left to surprise him. I held my sword out swinging it. I accidentally sliced the chest of the one charging from behind and kept the swing going. I sliced right through his weapon. I stopped swinging and head- butted him in the face. Damn that hurt me alot. I kneed him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face with the opposite knee. He turned my sword around and stabbed backwards on my left side. The blade slide through the stomached of the final opponent. I elbowed him hard in the face using my chi and he flew backward. All done.  
  
I'm sure none of this make's any sense at all but I promise you, reader, it will soon.  
  
I was interrupted in thought when I head an alarm go off and a mechanical voice on an unknown loud-speaker source. "ENEMY IN COMPLEX, TO ARMS AND KILL ANY BEING THAT APPEARS SUSPICIOUS, THANK YOU, HAVE A NICE DAY." A nice day. Hell no.  
  
I sheathed my katana and thought a moment. I loaded and cocked my Eagles, then I cocked my TEK-9s. I looked around and sighed. I then ran to my ATV and opened the back of it. I took out the ingrams and their holsters. I loaded and cocked them, then connected the holsters to the sides of my pants where my knees were. I took out my M-16 and loaded it also. I put the strap over my neck and under my arm and let it rest against my back. I picked up a pair of sunglasses my friends left me and put them on. I became transparent. My guns were loaded but I forgot to turn the safties off, however I did this. I hopped in the back of my ATV and turned it on. I turned the throttle forward and tapped it there. I took some C-4 and tapped it underneath the seat. I hopped in the back, that is the wayback where I stored everything and readied my M-16.  
  
Chapter 4: Death Rides in Shadows  
  
I sighed and looked up. Now or never, I said to myself. I turned my M-16 around and butted the pedal so hard that it was stuck there. I grinned.  
  
It took off going very fast but not too fast. I aimed my gun as they started flooding out of the hidden doors in the walls. I pulled the trigger and didn't stop. They dropped by the dozens at my bullets ripped through their God-forsaken flesh.  
  
They pulled out strange looking weapons and laid their hate upon me. I ducked dodging many bullets. I sat back up and returned fire. All the current ones in the hall fell to their deaths. More, however, poured out into the hall. Damnit, I thought. I reloaded my gun and started raining hot lead again. As many fell ten more replaced them. I'm way too outnumbered, I thought, I'll never make it. NO! No, I'm going to kill them, all of them. I taped the trigger so it would continue firing as I taped it to the seat. I aimed it at a 45 degree angle to the right.  
  
I stood up and pulled out my TEK-9s. "DIE YOU BASTARDS!!!!" I jumped up in the air barrel-rolling at a 60 degree angle dodging bullets. I landed and rolled backward letting my vengeance rain down on them. I stood up and strafed to the left, My ATV took care of the right.  
  
I shot at one but he fired first. The bullet came at me straight in my line of vision, I leaned backward dodging it and as I did I reached out my hands backwards and touched the ground. I lifted my legs up and flipped backwards while firing.  
  
The bodies covered the ground. One of them appeard on my left and one on my right, I was facing the wall. They both fired a few shots simultaneously, I waited till the last second and leaned back.  
  
A few bullets hit them and the rest passed them and killed some others. I leaned back forward and stood straight up. I looked to my left. I realized my TEK 9s were out of ammo and as I ejected the clips, I holstered them. I got into a fighting stance, they could obviously detect my body heat so that is how they detected me.  
  
I decided not to waste time. I ran toward my ATV as fast as I could as it continued down its path. I needed more speed. "YAAAAA" I yelled as I charged my chi. My legs felt stronger and full of energy. I ran so very fast I was afraid that if I tripped I would never stop rolling on the ground. I was about 25 yards behind it. Then it hit me, the door at the end of the tunnel was shut, and I was still inside. Damnit, I thought once again.  
  
But before I could slow myself down I looked forward and saw the door, the ATV was four seconds from colliding with it, If only I could catch up and turn it. More determined than ever, I began my pursuit, but, It was in vain. I was shot in the leg and I began to stumble. And to my dismay, as I looked up I saw a blinding white flash and then... darkness. 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 5 Darkness Rises  
  
I don't know how long I was out but I decided to reflect on things while I was out. I thought of how all this began.  
  
It was about five or so years ago. I was outside in the forest playing when I discovered a wounded dog. I was frightened at first that he would attack me. He seemed friendly though so I went over to him and started petting him. It seemed he had a wound in his leg. I smiled and placed my hands over the wound, I began concentrating on my breathing. I could feel my chi flowing from my hands into the wound and healing it. The dog barked happily and licked my face. I laughed and petted him some more.  
  
A few kids my age appeared out of no where and walked over to us. "Whatcha doin punk?" They had a weird accent, Russian maybe? I just ignored them. One came over to me and pushed me a bit, "I said what are you doing, punk ass bitch." Again I ignored them.  
  
He growled at me and I looked up. I winked at him and his jaw dropped in fear. I punched him in the face sending him to the ground. The other two ran at me. I kicked one in the stomach but the other tackled me. I let out an oumph! And landed hard on the ground. I pushed him off me and got up. They were all standing like bowling pins. I charged at the first one and pushed into him sending them all to the ground. I picked up the dog and ran for my house.  
  
When I got inside I ran up to my room, conceiling the dog. I locked the door and let him out. I turned away from him to grab a book and when I turned back I almost fainted. A grown figure of some kind was standing in front of me.  
  
"Who- Who-, What are you?" I managed to ask.  
  
"I, well, sit down," I did so and just stared at him. He had a sort of mechanical voice. He smiled an odd sort of smile at me and told me everything.  
  
I don't remember his exact words but I remember him telling me that he was from the future and a distant galaxy. He said he was here to train me to destrroy those who destroyed his race and his planet. He said he was an Entity. Entities, he said, were a super-advanced, peaceful species of shape-shifting creatures. He also said that those who destroyed his planet were neo-Russian humans from his future time who wanted to steal their technology, and when Earth became a Utopia while they were gone and that really pissed them off.  
  
My friend here, who's name I learned was Ecclesaties, narrowly escaped with a few companions to the past, my present, and wanted to save Earth. But the neo-Russians reproduced after taking the Entities special chemicals and produced super-human offsprings. These offsprings also found the way to go back in time and came here to destroy the Entities. The Entities however, were here to find young humans and train them into killing machines.  
  
He wanted to train me and I reluctantly accepted. Those creatures I destroyed in the cave and those bullies I destroyed were all neo-Russians. I believed Andrew had neo- Russian super-human blood in him and had to do away with him.  
  
I asked Ecclesaties why he didn't fight and he said he was bound by religious creed all Entities followed to be peaceful and forgiving. He did however break this by not forgiving those damn neo-Russians.  
  
Chapter 6 There And Back Again  
  
I woke up in some kind of meadow to find a dog liking my face. "Eww... get off you damn dog!" I blinked my eyes for everything to come into focus. I looked around, the meadow was closed off, it was not very big because it was insided. The air, the moisture, everything natural, minus the meadow itself, was artificial.  
  
I sighed, "Hello Ecclesaties," he transformed into a humanoid shape.  
  
"Hiya Dragon," I nodded and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"In our headquarters, this is where all the magic happens," I nodded and grinned, "This is where we make all your 'toys' Mr. Bond," I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yah, yah," I laughed again, "Thanks."  
  
We walked over to a pair of chairs and sat down. There was a small table in between the chairs with a laptop on it. He sat with the laptop facing him and began to type on it. I looked around, it was a fairly large dome it was artifically a meadow with a stream going through it. There were also animals here and there. I waited for a few minutes and he turned the laptop so it face me.  
  
"We have recieved information that the neo-Russians are planning an assault on our cargo bay in West Hampton, we have decided that you and Tetsuko will go there and take them by surprise," I nodded and then thought.  
  
"Tetsuko? I finally get to meet her?" I heard about Tetsuko from some of the other Soldiers.  
  
"Yes, Indeed you will meet her, but please try to stay focused," I raised a brow. He looked at me liked I was impossible.  
  
"Oh, heh, I see. You know me, mission first, ladies second," He grinned and I grinned back.  
  
"So, can I get some new equipment, I'm kind of out of ammo and I destroyed my ATV," He smiled and nodded.  
  
"You got it," He lead me over to the door and we exited. We walked along a trail, we were in some kind of underground mansion-like place. He lead to me a metal door that looked really heavy. He put his hand on the keypad on the wall next to it and the door opened.  
  
We walked in. I gasped becuase I couldn't believe me eyes. I blinked and shook my head. 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 7 Guns, lots of guns  
  
There were tons of shelves full of different kinds of weapons, I felt like I was in heaven, or hell, however you look at it. I ran over to a shelf and stared at the guns.  
  
"Listen, Dragon," I glanced over, "Take what ever you want but please try not to blow any of our vehicles up," I grinned.  
  
"Heh, you know me," He frowned.  
  
"Thats what I'm afraid of," He looked toward the exit, "Look I'll be right back, I have some other business to take care of, good bye friend," I nodded.  
  
I looked back at the guns. So many to choose from. I grabbed some clips to reload my Eagles and my TEK-9s. I walked around and grabbed a pair of Hk-MP5s. I also picked up a pair of mini-uzis, berettas, and a sawed-off shotgun. I loaded all of these and cocked them. I put straps on my M-16 and sawed-off and hung them over my shoulder. I hooked clips to my belt, put shotgun shells on my bullet belt around my chest, and put on a trench coat. I grabbed a pair of silve sun glasses with red lenses.  
  
I looked in a mirror and smiled. Now is the time to kick some ass. I walked through a different door and enter a garage area. There were cars and motorcycles everywhere.  
  
I spotted an old-skool hummer with an M60 attached to it. I also picked out a camo-style bike. I connected a ramp to the back of the hummer and lead my bike up it to the back of the hummer and strapped it down. I kicked away the ramp and jumper inside my newly aquired jet-black hummer. I found the keys and put them in the ignition. I focused the rear-view mirror and put the hummer in gear. I adjusted my side-view mirror.  
  
I saw a neo-Russian in the mirror. DAMNIT! He had an RPG and fired straight for me. I put the pedal to the metal and turned immediately to my left. The RPG narrowly missed me. It, however, blew-up a group of vehicles to my right. I crashed through the garage doors as fired rained down on the garage.  
  
All around me was fire and the raining of bullets. The war was going on today. I knew what I had to do. I kept driving, straight for the gates. I crashed through them and continued away. I noticed a manilla folder in the seat next to me. Ecclesiaties must have known that this was my choice vehicle. After an hour or so I pulled into the parking lot of a small cafe. I walked in and had a seat. I ordered a cup of coffee and sighed.  
  
No one here seemed suspicious but I had to keep a look out. I picked up the manilla folder and opened it. Insided were files on me, Tetsuko, someone named Hawk, and a few miscellaneous(sp?) files. My briefing was in there too. I picked up my briefing and began to read it.  
  
I was to go to Base 1-9er Alpha and meet Tetsuko and this Hawk-guy and then we would get further briefing there. I read up on Tetsuko and Hawk but I cannot release any information to you or else I would have to kill you, their info is highly classified. I can tell you, however, that Hawk was only a few years older than me and that Tetsuko was a half year younger than I.  
  
I decided to get my coffee to go and I picked up a few donuts also. I took them and the folder to my car. I hopped in and placed the package of donuts and the folder on the seat next to me. I sipped the coffee and then put it in the cup holder. I shut the door, turned on the car, and raced away.  
  
Chapter 8 Death Comes in Style  
  
I saw Tetsuko jump out of a building. She was on the 37th floor or so. She had uzis and was firing at where she just jumped out. Shattered glass surrounded her. An incredibly strong neo-Russian dressed in business clothes jumped out of the window and fired at here with his Beretta. She kept firing and falling toward the concrete road.  
  
A bullet raced out of the beretta straight at Tetsuko. I could see the ripples of air as it sliced through them. It sliced right into Tetsuko's abdomen and a small amount of blood shot out. She fell and smashed right into a car. 


	5. Part 5

Chapter 9 Why Me?  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" I was breathing heavily. It was all just a dream.  
  
I was sitting in my car, pulled off to the side of the road. I had finished my coffee, so much for the caffeine, and my donuts. I sighed and turned the car on. I looked at the clock, 6:00 A.M. I took off straight toward my destination.  
  
I noticed there were no signs of cars. I turned on the radar in my hummer and no cars showed up within a 2 mile radius so I sped up and went 80.  
  
After a few miles I noticed a dark object in my rear-view. I looked on the radar and nothing showed up. What the?  
  
A halo of bullets surrounded my hummer. I looked back. The object was another hummer and there were two or three men in the back firing at me, and another in the passenger seat. Damn.  
  
I hit the coast on my hummer and jumped on the hood. I spun the M60 around and cocked.  
  
"DIE BITCH!" I fired at the hummer. It dodged to the side. I noticed three of more hummers behind it. the bullets smashed into the hood of one of them and it began to bellow out light grayish smoke. It fired again this time hiting the man in the passenger seat in the face, and one of the three in the back, in the shoulder. The bullet sent him barrel-rolling off the hummer, under the wheels of the others. I turned the gun on a different hummer and shot as the front wheels. The wheels exploded flipping the hummer forward, sending the three in the back forward and crushing the two inside.  
  
Two more took its place, how many were there? I fired a few more rounds. They took out the driver of one of the hummers. He crashed into the one on his left and then, bouncing off that, crashing into the other sending it spinning. A hummer behind it slammed right into it knocking it over and crushing the occupants.  
  
Enough messing around. I pulled the M60 off the hummer. I picked it up and climbed on top of the hummer. I could see over all the hummers which made me an easy target. There were atlease 20 of them. I fired the remaining rounds at the leader hummer. The engine exploded, and three hummers rammed into it and each other.  
  
Another hummer got really close. I threw the M60 at one of the gunners in the back and it knocked him off. It got closer. Another pulled up to the side of my hummer. I pulled out my Berettas and leaped sideways right at the man in the back. I fired at the hummer behind mine and hit two of the men in the back and the driver. It spun out of control and drove into a ditch.  
  
I slammed into the man on the other hummer. I knocked him off and landed in the back of his hummer. I shot the driver in the head and the bullet went through his head to the passenger's head. I threw them out of the hummer and quickly leaped to my hummer. The other was rear-ended by another hummer and exploded on impact.  
  
A trio appeared behind and to the sides of my hummer. I nodded to myself, holstered my berretas and pulled out my MP5s. I stretched out each arm and jumped straight for the men on the hummer behind me, firing at the ones to the side.  
  
Bullets wizzed past me from every direction and I could see the ripples they left behind. Not one of them, however, touched me. I tackled all three men on the other hummer, dropping my guns in the process. One tried to kick me from the ground but I blocked it by kicking the same leg. I kicked him hard in the side sending him barrel- rolling up at an angle and flying off the hummer. The other two stood up and prepared to fight me. I was against the back of the "cockpit" of the hummer. I jumped up and leaned back sending out a kick to their faces. They stumbled backward and flipped backwards off the hummer. I got back to the back and picked up my MP5s.  
  
I ducked as a pair of bullets flew at my head. I shot at the remaining two in the hummer to the left of mine. I also took out the driver of the one to the right sending them into a ditch. I turned around and saw more hummers coming. One of them had an RPG hooked up to it. I saw it in slow-motion as one of the men fired it. I leaned backward dodging a few bullets while shooting one of my own. The bullet flew right into the barrel of the RPG. It exploded on impact taking out the hummer and the two surrounding it. I rolled backwards, on top the "cockpit" and onto the hood. I noticed this one had a minigun hooked on it. I killed the passenger and took the unarmed driver, captive. I holstered my MP5s and unhooked the minigun. I held it firmly and pulled the trigger. I blasted away at least four or five hummers when I ran out of bullets. I noticed a few men trying to board my hummer.  
  
I leapt across to it and threw the minigun at one of him. He caught it, sending him over the edge into oblivion. The others went to draw their weapons but I was too quick. I pulled out my mini-uzis and blasted them all away. I holstered those and pulled out my sawed-off. I shot the hummer on my right killing the driver and making that hummer crash into another. I cocked it and fired at the hummer on my left, having the same effect. I slung(is this a word?) the sawed-off around my shoulded and pulled out my Eagles. I shot at the chains holding my bike down, holstered my eagles, pulled out my M16 and hopped on my awesome bike. I turned it around and put the pedal down. Turning the throttle, I dropped a grenade, shot off my hummer, and ramped off the one behind it.  
  
I flew over all the other hummers, the men shooting at me and all. I returned fire with my M16. I pressed a tiny button on the edge of the frame of my sunglasses and the brakes off my hummer locked.  
  
The grenade exploded and all the other hummers rammed into mine creating a huge chain reaction of explosions. I could hear the screams of those pathetic souls but I carried on. I took a back road toward my destination.  
  
I turned the radio on and listens to some hard punk rock. I sighed and decided to look at me my mirror.  
  
An army of motorcycles, cloaked in darkness, were heading my way.  
  
Chapter 10 Get yer hands off me you damn dirty neo-Russian  
  
I growled. Those bastards won't stop. Holding onto the handle bars with one hand, I put the M-16 around my shoulder again and unholstered one of my ingrams.  
  
Let them come.  
  
I slowed down a bit so they could catch up, after all my bike was custom-made and a helluva lot faster than theirs.  
  
Two came up, one on each side. I noticed they were all armed with machine guns of some kind, I've never seen anything like them before.  
  
I slowed down just in time. The one on my left shot a few bullets but, missing me, rammed into the other biker sending him off his bike and his bike skidding on the ground, taking out a few other bikes.  
  
I fired at the other biker creating the same effect. It was really dark and my eyes couldn't adjust well so I blinked a few times and my contacts kicked in. Everything was clear now.  
  
Eight or so came up and formed a box around me: three to each side, one behind me, and one in front of me. I pressed a button on my motorcycle.  
  
I backflipped as my bike sped forward ramping off two other bikes sending them crashing to the ground. I landed on the back of the bike that was behind my bike. I put one hand in a fist and wrapped the other around it, then I took those fists and slammed them into the biker's head. He flew off the bike and I took control.  
  
I shot at the two beside me, one try ducking but, since I was aiming at his side, got hit in the head. There were four more, but when I looked back I saw ten to twenty more coming, where were they coming from?  
  
They all caught up to me. I stood up, balancing on the bike. I pulled out my other ingram and jumped back. In slow motion the bullets flew from my guns and ripped into the bikes of those in front of me. Their bikes exploded and as they did I jumped back, off my motorcycle. I looked backward and land perfectly on two other bikes, I croutched down keeping my balance. I was crouching on the front part of each bike.  
  
I threw both my elbows back. They slammed into the bikers' faces and sent them spinning out of control, but before they did I jumped up.  
  
Two more bikes took their places and I landed on them. I stood up and turned around. I began picking off a few drivers in the back when I head the honking of a semi- truck's horn.  
  
I turned around and the lights almost blinded me. There was, for sure, a semi coming straight for us. I noticed it was about to ram into my bike.  
  
I press a small button on my sunglasses that let me take control of the motorcycle. I leaned to the right, sending my bike out of the way of the truck, and then I did a full 180 turning my bike around and sending it trailing behind the truck at a decent speed. I pressed the button again and I could see normally again.  
  
I was in the middle of the group. I jumped here and there off of the bikes onto another. When I got to the front bike I jumped as hard as could straight up.  
  
I could see the semi run over many of the bikes under me. I landed on the trailer of the semi and I tucked and rolled. I stopped just before I rolled off.  
  
I stood up and noticed the truck was relentless. I had to figure out who this driver was.  
  
I began to aproach the cab when I noticed a small group of three or four other semis ahead. There was going to be a huge collision. As I aimed my ingrams I noticed the door of the trailer of this semi open. I turned around and looked back. Motorcycles were pouring out of it with riders on them, they didn't disturbed my bike however.  
  
They raced ahead of the truck to meet the "enemy" bikes. I opened fire on one of the back truck drivers. I ripped right through the windshield and into his chest. His semi crashed into the other, flipping them both.  
  
I noticed motorcycles exiting them before they collided but some didn't make it out or didn't survive the exit. The other two semis, however, kept on comming, empting all their "cargo."  
  
A massive army of motorcycles were coming.  
  
The trucks were 350 yards apart. I reholstered my ingrams and whiped out my M-16. I looked into the scope and aimed at the enemy bikers. I began to pick them off one by one but noticed it was too tedious a process for me.  
  
I slung it over my shoulder once again and whipped out my sawed-off. I fired into the group of baddies and took out more of them.  
  
250 yards and closing.  
  
The enemy bikers were firing at my newly aquired allies but I helped them out by returning fire. As I slung my sawed-off around my shoulder, I noticed at about 200 yards away the other two semis both turned to their lefts off the street.  
  
The truck I was riding turned to its right and headed straight for 'em. I almost lost my balance as it turned and sped up. I noticed my bike was still following us so I jumped off the truck onto it.  
  
I sped forward to the side of the truck. The driver was dressed in a ninja uniform. Ninjitsu, eh?  
  
I motioned for him to jump on my bike. When the semis were 25 yards apart, he did. I spun my bike around and watched the explosion from my mirror.  
  
I looked ahead at the mass of bikers...  
  
Chaos. 


	6. Part 6

Chapter 11 Decieving Eyes  
  
The bikers were 10 yards away from each other. Now 5.  
  
Most crashed into each other but some made it through. I noticed a new groupd of bikers were coming from the west and a small group of hummers from the east. The easterners were allies however.  
  
All the bikers stopped. There were the huge wall of baddies on the left, the small group of allies to the right of them, the fire of burning bodies and bikes to the right of them, the larger group of baddies to the right of that, and to the far right, the hummers.  
  
I went straight toward the larger group of bikers. I nodded to my companion. At about 10 away he jumped off tackling about ten or so baddies. I sped right through the group and made it out, unscathed, of the other side. I stopped my bike at about 25 yards away and safely shut it down. I pulled a watch out of my pocket and put it on.  
  
I grinned as I pressed a small button on the watch and watched the magic. A large electro-magnetic pulse wave emitted from my watch, took out all the bikes but narrowly missed the hummers.  
  
Everyone went to arms, as did I. I pulled out my ingrams and ran toward my companion. I noticed he had a katana and a pair of berettas. My allies ran toward us but some were picked off by the wall of bikers.  
  
It was open season on the baddies' asses. I ripped them apart with hot lead. My companion and I had half of them picked off when the allies finally got over here. They helped us pick off the rest of the baddies.  
  
"Listen!" I shouted, "Those bastard will be here soon, we need to make a wall out of these bikes!" I nodded toward the bikes laying around, some standing up.  
  
We worked together a made a pretty crappy but effective wall.  
  
"TO ARMS! HERE THEY COME!" We all pulled out weapons. I reholstered my ingrams and pulled out my M-16. "Let them come," I said to myself.  
  
We pulled out all the stops. They outnumbered us atleast 20 to 1 but we did not hold back. Many of the men here were picked off pretty quickly. I noticed my companion was fine, however. I laid down my M-16 and my sawed-off.  
  
They were right on us. I jumped over one of the bikes and, in the air, kicked on in the faced. I jumped off him and kicked another. I bounced backwards off him and, while landing, back-kicked another in the face. A few charged at me. One threw a punch to my face, another to my stomach, and another a kick to my leg. I leaned back, dodging the punches, kicked the one in front of me in the stomach, backfisted the other that tried to punch me, in the face, and leaned back up and round-housed the one that tried to kick me, in the neck.  
  
My hits were so powerful that they didn't get back up. I calmed myself and my breathing. I could feel energy flowing through my whole body and ending up in my arms and legs.  
  
A group of five charged at me. I sent a devastating punch to his sternum. The blast broke his sternum and sent him crashing into the small grounp sending them backwards into the fire and burned.  
  
I pulled out my berettas. I jumped backward, dodging a plethora of bullets, shot at those who shot at me, and slammed into the back of another. I killed them and turned around to face the guy I just slammed into. I head-butted him in the face, kicked him in the groin, and, grabbing and pushing down on his head, kneed him in the face.  
  
I fired at a few others when the hummers finally arrived. Yes! Allies! And good timing too, our numbers dropped to about 25 or so. The hummers stopped and so did all the fighting. We all looked at them.  
  
NEO-RUSSIANS!  
  
Chapter 12 Escape  
  
They all had M-16s but those controlling the guns on the hummers had M-60s. I shot three or so of the baddies on the ground and jumped up. I sent a kicked that was blocked, I sent another kick with the opposite leg, that was blocked, and I sent out another kick as I landed, hitting him in the jaw making him fly backwards and slam into another.  
  
I continued my journey to my bike. It was within a few yards. I was almost there when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a man jump off the hummer(which was like 25 or 50 yards away) and land behind me. He kicked my hand, the gun flew upwards and backwards and he caught it. He placed it a few inches from the back of my head.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. As quick as light, I pulled the gun from his hand as I spun around to my left and aimed my gun at him. It lightly rested on his forehead.  
  
"Hmm.., I thought you would be better than this," I raised a brow, " I guess you're not all that you're cracked up to be," Who was this man? He had a familiar voice, a strange one at that.  
  
He sent a straight palm-faced punch to my chest. I flew back and slammed into the ground. Darkness. 


	7. Part 7

Chapter 13 White Nothing  
  
I woke up in a white, squared room. There were no windows, only a door, which was also white, and a white bench.  
  
I went over and sat down. I leaned back and put my head against the wall. I breathed deeply in and out and then I sighed.  
  
I snapped alert. My guns, my trench coat, everything was gone. Even my contacts. I was dressed in a white jumpsuit. I put my head in my hands.  
  
"What the?" my hair was short, very short. I saw a hair fall to the ground. It was blacker than a black hole. What the hell happend to me?  
  
I got up. I was so mad. I punched the wall as hard as I could. As I connected to the wall, my arm shot back wildly throwing me backwards. I sat up and rubbed my head.  
  
"Ugh..." These walls were super rubbery. I had no knowing where I was or when I was. I knew not what time it was either. I sighed once again.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the bench. I looked up.  
  
"What the?" A desk and a chair, both white, appeared out of no where. I went over and sat in the chair. On the desk was a small stack of blank writing paper and a pen. I picked up the pen and began to think.  
  
I nodded to myself and took the cap off the pen.  
  
'Dear Diary,'  
  
Chapter 14 More Questions than answers  
  
I wrote about four or five pages when I decided to rest. I stood up and walked over to an open space. I began breathing calmly and charging my chi.  
  
I concentrated and began doing different kinds of kata. After a few hours of that I became bored. I went back over to the table and sat down. I read a bit of my writing and sighed. I took the paper and crumpled it up. I tossed it to the side and began to think.  
  
So many things had happend since the day I saved Eclessaties. I met and became good friends with Andrew. I killed him, that neo-Russian. I became strong in martial arts. I became strong in general. I fought so many battles. And who were those two stranges I met. Who was that ninja who I helped? And who was that man who tried to kill me?  
  
I was looking around my room as I was thinking of what to write. I noticed that the paper I crumpled and threw was gone. I searched everywhere but in vain. I grinned. This room was interesting. The only problem was, I had to figure out how to get out of this place.  
  
I picked up my pen again and began to write...  
  
'Call me Dragon.' 


	8. Part 8

Chapter 15 Never Again  
  
It had been five days. I kept a mental note and estimated time. I was beginning to figure out how this room worked. Anything I forgot about, disappeared. And anything I really needed, appeared. The strange thing was, I never needed rest or food or drink at anytime during my stay in this room.  
  
I still felt like a prisoner. I wanted out. A war was going on and I needed to be a part of it. I sighed. There was nothing I could do to get out of this place. Except...  
  
I walked over to the door. I pushed it a bit, it seemed a little, well, fragile. I backed up a bit. I kicked it as hard as I could.  
  
The door's hinges began to losen a bit. I went over to the table, grabbed my papers, and stuff them in my jumpsuit. I stood about ten yards from the door and stared at it.  
  
I glared at that damn thing. I would never again get taken prisoner. I charged as hard as I could at it.  
  
I was a yard away as I aimed my shoulder at it. I rammed into and through it. I crashed into the hallway and slammed into the opposite wall.  
  
I bounced back and fell down. The hallway was all white also. All the doors were white with black outlines. I looked down both ways. They both turned.  
  
I decided to go left. But when I did, I felt a presence behind me.  
  
"Hello Dragon," It was that strange man. I turned around and there he was.  
  
"You," I said.  
  
"Yes, Me." He grinned. "Me, me, me."  
  
"Me, too," I turned around. There was another one of him. He somehow cloned himself. I turned back toward the first one. THERE WERE MORE BEHIND HIM. I turned back around. MORE!  
  
"Where am I?" I said trying to sound calm.  
  
"You are in a prison," I raised a brow, "A prison, for your mind."  
  
Chapter 16 The Ninja  
  
"NOOO!" I sat up. Another dream. My dreams have always been haunted.  
  
I was on the side of the road. That strange man was hovering over. I stood up, preparing to fight.  
  
"Stay out of my mind!" I charged at him. He grinned.  
  
I threw a punch to his face. He countered with a side block and a kick to my knee. I moved to the side and dodge his kick, while doing so I shot a hammer fist to his stomach with my other hand. I connected. It knocked the air out of him but he was still ready to fight. I jumped up in the air and sent a kick to his face. He leaned back and dodged it. As I was falling back to the ground I sent another kick at him, this time to his chest. He leaned back, dodging this one too. But really he was backflipping. I landed on the ground, and, as he backflipped, his legs flew up and kicked me in the chin. I flew backwards and fell to the ground. I leaned back and kicked up. I landed facing him. He, too, was facing me.  
  
"You are strong, young one," I eyed him suspiciously, "But not strong enough."  
  
He charged at me incredibly fast. My eyes widened. He slammed a punch into my stomach. I couldn't breath. He took my head and slammed it into his knee. I fell back. MY nose was bleeding and I was blinded by my own tears.  
  
"NO!" I yelled. He cackled. He picked me up. I couldn't see very well at all. I felt him lift me over his head.  
  
"Goodbye Dragon," suddenly, everything clicked. I knew everything, I could FEEL everything, it all made sense. I felt my Ninja friend jumpkick the strange man in the back. He dropped me.  
  
I barrel-rolled at a forty-five degree angle. I landed and got into a fighting stance. I still couldn't see, everything was blurry, but I could feel everything and everyone. He was standing about ten yards in front of me in a boxing stance. I could feel my Ninja friend tensing but I held up my hand for him to hold up.  
  
I motioned for the strange man to come over.  
  
"Back off! I'll take you on!" I yelled at him. He growled  
  
and charged. I charged also.  
  
He threw a charging punch at me. I moved to the side, caught his arm, and flipped him over my shoulder. He was moving so slowly in the air, but I, I was moving quickly. As he was upside down facing me a few yards away, I kicked him in the chest. He flew and slammed into one of the hummers, leaving a big dent.  
  
"NOW!" I yelled to all my allies. We began to fight. I felt the bullets fly right toward me. They all flew past me. He walked slowly toward the closest hummer. I could feel my power growing. Bullets were flying everywhere. I could feel my friends dying. But that only fueled my anger more.  
  
I ran extremely fast toward the hummer. When I got to it I charged my chi to its fullest power and gathered it in my hand. I sent the strongest punch imaginable to the door of the hummer. I imagined a very strong gust of wind fly from my hand and into the hummer.  
  
I realized my eyes were closed and I opend them. The hummer flew from my fist and knocked into the one next to it. It flipped and flew into all the others. They all did the same and flew off the other side of the road. It was if a tornado struck. It had the same effect on the men around me. My ninja friend was alright, however.  
  
I could still feel everyone. I ran over and sidekicked one of the baddies. He flew fifty yards from where I hit him and crashed into a small group of his friends. I pulled out my TEC 9s and unleashed.  
  
I reholstered them and looked down. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. 


	9. Part 9

Chapter 17 End of the Road  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up. There were only a few of my friends left, including my ninja friend. The strange man was nowhere to be seen. I noticed one hummer was left standing. All the neo-Russian baddies were dead.  
  
"Is everyone OK?" They all nodded. Most were hurt, however. "OK, you come with me, the rest of you take that hummer," I pointed at the ninja and motioned for him to follow me, the rest of them nodded and took the hummer.  
  
I hopped on my bike and the ninja hopped on back and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hold on dude," I switched on the bike and took off. I felt the jolt of our bodies as we took off.  
  
"SO WHATS YOUR NAME?" I yelled.  
  
"THEY CALL ME JADE!" Jade, thats a cool name.  
  
"WHATS YOUR REAL NAME?" He laughed. I looked ahead. The hummer was in front of us and it was slowing down. I, too slowed down. The hummer turned off the road and I followed.  
  
We were soon in a forest. It was a nice, quiet one at that. The hummer slowed down and then stopped. I did the same.  
  
I put on my kick stand and hopped off. Jade did the same.  
  
"So who was that man?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, him..." I looked at him questioningly, "He is known as Evalangion, he is the leader of the neo-Russians we think," I laughed.  
  
"He's not very strong," He looked at me.  
  
"No to you anyways..."  
  
"Yah. yah..."  
  
We walked over to the other soldiers.  
  
"So you are the legendary Dragon?" One of the asked.  
  
"Well... I wouldn't know about legendary, but I'm definately Dragon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, I didn't save all our friends back there..." I sighed.  
  
"No, but you did save us, and you tried to save them. They gave their lives for you..." For me?  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes, we are part of the Entity WorldWide Miltia..."  
  
"The EWM? Interesting..." I said.  
  
"Well, enough talk, lets set up camp, we'll need energy for the journey tommorow." I agreed.  
  
The soldiers went off to set up camp. Jade and I stayed behind.  
  
"So Jade, are you tired?" He shook his head. He looked down and I could feel him thinking. He looked at me.  
  
"Follow me," he said. I followed.  
  
He lead me down a short path into a natural hot spring.  
  
"Sweet," I said. I stripped down to my swimming suit, which I was still wearing and hopped in. I could hear him laugh.  
  
He began to take his clothes off too. He told me to turn around, I did, but questioningly.  
  
"What are you gonna get naked or something?" I laughed, he laughed too.  
  
"No, you'll see," I heard a splash and I turned around.  
  
"AH!" There was a girl in front of me.  
  
"Heh, sorry, where's Jade?" She laughed softly.  
  
"I, am Jade," My mouth dropped.  
  
"You're-" She cut me off.  
  
"My real name is Tetsuko," I just stared wide-eyed at her.  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" I just couldn't help but grin, "Well, that's surprising..."  
  
I swam over to her. She was a foot from me. We got closer and closer and closer to each other. We were right in each other's faces. She put her lips to mine, they were warm and inviting. I kissed her once and fell into oblivion. I slipped my tongue in her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her, it was nirvana. She, too, put her arms around me. I kissed her again. This time her breasts were touching my chest. A tingling feeling surged from my toes to my groin. I tensed up and she lowered her hands down my back but then relaxed, I too lowered my hands down to her lower back. I noticed she didn't mind so I lowered my hands to her behind and continued kissing her passionately.  
  
I don't know how long we kissed, it seemed like forever. Eventually we got out of the spring and fell alseep in each other's arms.  
  
Chapter 18 Disturbed  
  
I woke up and yawned. I rolled over and noticed Tetsuko was gone. I stretched and got up. I was dressed in only my swimming suit but I didn't mind. I walked over to the other men.  
  
"Where's Tetsuko?" I asked sleepily. They all laughed at me, "WHAT???" I yelled.  
  
"You've never been with a women before have you? She's over there cooking breakfast," He motioned to a camp fire behind him. I blushed, then I glared at him. I walked past him over to Tetsuko.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" I asked her. She just smiled. I nodded and grinned. "So where we off to?" "West Hampton, of course," I smiled and let out a chuckled. We talked for a little while longer and then ate breakfast with the other soldiers. I became very sleepy after drinking the juice she gave me.  
  
"Hey I think something's wrong with this-" I was cut off.  
  
One of the soldiers picked up a stick and smacked me in the face with it, he was standing behind me. I fell back, my nose was bleading. I was extremely fatigued and could barely stand.  
  
"No, I won't be-" I was hit from behind, with a rock I guess. I fell the ground and into oblivion.  
  
I woke up a little later. I was tied up. I shook the tiredness out of my head and looked around, Tetsuko was tied up beside me. Damn, I thought, were stuck.  
  
I tried to stand up, but I was chained to the ground. Tetsuko whispered something too me that I couldn't understand, but I nodded anyways. Just then, I felt my chains loosen and then break. I stop up and, using my strength, broke the handcuffs that bound my hands. One of the soldiers came at me.  
  
I bended over at the last second and he flipped over my back. I kicked high in the air and brought my heel down onto his chest. I could hear bones crunch. I felt the energy of the three other soldiers. They had guns.  
  
I ran forward at one of them. He shot at me but I dodged the bullets. I leaped forward at him, bullets whizzing past me, and tackled him hard into a tree. The other two leaped out of no where. I was facing one of them, and my back to the other.  
  
They both put their guns to my head. I leaned to the left as fast as light. They fired, hitting each other.  
  
I stayed there and watched them fall to the ground. But they didn't, they just stood there. I finally realized.  
  
"Blanks!" I kicked one of their guns, it flew up into the air and backwards. I elbowed the one who just lost his gun, in the face and he staggered backward. I turned around to face the other.  
  
His gun was in my face. "This is real, friend," I glared at him. Out of nowhere, Tetsuko appeared. She pulled out a beretta and put it to my foe's head. I sighed a relief, then tensed up again. She winked at me a wicked, evil wink. I realized my folloy and, while knocking his hand upwards, pushed him backwards into Tetsuko.  
  
Tetsuko fell backwards but managed to fire first. The gun spit out the bullet, I could see the sound waves it left behind. I blinked. 


	10. Part 10

Chapter 19 Jaded  
  
The bullet ripped into my shoulder. I let out a cry and grabbed the wound. I staggered to  
  
my bike, I didn't have time to grab my clothes and weapons. I out my helmet on, turned on  
  
the bike, and sped out of there.  
  
"Jaded, heh," I said to myself.  
  
I was about twenty or so miles away when I finally heard the ticking sound. I was questioning if I even heard it at first. I looked on the small computer screen on my bike, beside the speedometer. It had read numbers that were counting down, in fact it was some sort of time.  
  
"A BOMB!!!" Too late, it exploded. I flew high in the air, backwards into the trees. I was scraped, cut, and bruised. I fell into darkness.  
  
Hours, days, or even weeks later, I woke up. The excruitiating pain was agonizing. I could barely move. I charged all the chi that I could and healed most of my left leg and some of my right. I leaned back, and painfully flipped up. I staggered over to the road. I was bleeding and in pain in just about everywhere. I leaned, painfully, against a tree, praying a car would come by. I slumped down and sat against the tree. God help me, I thought.  
  
Finally a car came. I sighed relief. I, again, painfully stood up. The hummer came by and stopped beside me.  
  
"Oh God!" I turned around. They came after me, they had to finish me off, didn't they? I walked as fast as I could in the other direciton. It was incredibly painful. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to punch them. They caught my hand and just looked at me.  
  
"Dragon?" I glared but nodded. His eyes widened.  
  
"My God, what happend to you?"  
  
"Answer me this first," I said, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
  
"We're the EWA..."  
  
"What?" I raised a brow. "I just fought a battle with you guys..."  
  
His eyes widened again and his jaw dropped.  
  
He mouthed the words "The...the... ghost brigade..."  
  
He helped me over to the hummer and patched me up, I had no choice but to trust these men.  
  
"The Ghost brigade, was one of our squadrons. They were on a top secret mission during the  
  
Revolution Wars to destroy the main HQ of the neo- Russians," The Revolution Wars occured when a group of neo- Russians went far back in time to the Entities planet to destroy their race. The present day entitires found out about this, recruited their own army, and went back to stop them, "They never made, nor were they heard from again, until now."  
  
"Tetsuko was with them, she was in disguise, she...she..." I couldn't bare to say it, I thought she loved me, but she tried to kill me. I sucked it up, "She turned on me, they tried to kill me, but I got away..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"She shot me in the arm, and they programed my bike to self-destruct. I also fought a battle with them against a large force of neo-Russians..."  
  
Just then another hummer pulled up. They came out. One of the soldiers walked over to me with my clothes in his hands.  
  
"Are these yours, Dragon?" I nodded, he gave them to me.  
  
I put them on. "MY GUNS!" He looked at the ground. My guns were gone. I took off all the holsters and threw them to the ground. My chest began to itch. I figured it a wound but wanted to investigate anyway. I opened my shirt. A large pile of papers spilled out.  
  
MY STORY!  
  
Chapter 20 Impossible as it may seem...  
  
I gathered up the papers. "You must get these on the mainframe computer immediately!" He nodded and tucked them in a sack he was carrying. He took three other soldiers and got into the other hummer. They waved and drove off.  
  
"So, what was that?" The man who helped me asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you..." I quickly changed the subject, "So what's your name?" I noticed the man sitting in the passenger seat. He had been watchin me the whole time. He, liked the rest of my newly acquired comrades, were dressed in forest green slacks and a forest green jacket with blue on the tips of the sleeves and around the collar. He also wore a black trench coat, similiar to my own. He had jet black sunglasses on with yellow lenses. He had blue-green eyes.  
  
"My name is Commander K'arr, and my companion over there," he nodded to the man who had been watching me, "his name is-" The man interupted him.  
  
"That's not important right now, our lives are in danger if we continue to stay here,"  
  
K'arr sighed but nodded.  
  
"He's right... Let us go," He hopped in the driver's seat and I jumped into the back end of the hummer. I reached side my trench coat and pulled out my sun glasses. I linked a few times and my contacts turned on. I put my sun glasses on and sat down.  
  
I sat on something long and thin, it was unconfortable. I got into a crouched position and turned around. I looked down at the object, at first it looked like a metal rod of some kind. I cocked my head to the side and further vestigated it. My eyes widened. It looked like the hilt of a sword. I wrapped my hand around it, it was! The rest of it was covered by an olive drab tarp. I pulled the tarp down. It was my sword.  
  
I picked it up, damn it felt good to hold it again. I grinned as I sheathed it. I sat back down and closed my eyes. I thought of Andrew once again, did I regret doing what I did? I don't know... I also thought of Tetsuko, that bi-  
  
"So, how have you faired so far, friend?" It was that strange man, he cut me off.  
  
"Where do I begin," I began to tell him how I met Ecclesaties and my adventures with him, "No no, I know all that, I mean since you started this little Epic of yours," he grinned, I grinned back. "Well..." I hesitated to tell him about Andrew but I did tell him everything else. He nodded.  
  
"I see, i've been about as busy as you have, friend," He told me how he was recruited and how he was assigned to find me. They had heard about Ecclesaties and his mansion compound being attack. I was defined as MIA for awhile. Then they somehow got ahold of the tracking signal my bike produce and tracked me here. They were devastated when the signal die and declared me KIA. But when they found me they were stunned, but relieved.  
  
"Interesting..." I said, "So do you know that man whom I destroyed?" He frowned.  
  
"That was no ordinary man, in fact were not sure if he's human. And those clones, they were all real, so was you're dream. You're not the only person who has had a dream like that.  
  
Many of our EWA have, including me. Those clones are not the leader, however. They are only the Leader's minions. His personal henchmen. They are powerful, no one has been able to stand up to them. I've seen men empty entire clips and hit nothing but air. I can't lie to you, every man and woman who has stood up to them has died. But you, you have found some way around the rules, some way around the laws of the universe. You may very well be the one spoken about in the prophecy, you may very well be the chosen one, the Saviour. Or maybe it could be me..." He began to boast about his accomplishments, I could only but smile at him.  
  
He was so conceded. I was not afraid, however. I suddenly sensed an energy from under the tarp, I figured it to be a bomb.  
  
"By the way," I said while paying attention to the energy of the strange object, "I thank you, kind sir, for turning my katana to me," I bowed.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank him," He motioned toward the energy I was detecting. I snapped to reality and returned to regular vision. A man, no a child appeared from under the tarp. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, as I gasped.  
  
"Andrew?!" 


	11. Part 11

Chapter 21 Incredible Discovery  
  
"But...but-" Andrew cut me off. The strange man just ignored us and faced forward.  
  
"When you shot at me," He closed his eyes fighting back tears. I closed my mouth and raised a brow, "I was hit by the first shot, but only wounded. The second shot missed me," So it did hit my wall after all.  
  
"I...but you-"  
  
"I'm not what, or shall I say who, you think I am," He said. He opened his eyes and they met mine.  
  
"What?" I looked at him curiously.  
  
"My family, my life, it was all a cover up..." No!  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm sorry Dragon but it was for your own protection."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From yourself," I just looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"So all the time we spent together, it was all a joke? You never really cared about me, you never really looked up to me?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I cared about you so much, and this is how you repay me?" I yelled at him. I stood up and unsheathed my katana, "You ungrateful little bastard!" I drew my katana back, ready to strike.  
  
I sliced it through the air, forward. "Dragon, No!" he cried out. I stop just before the blade met his neck. He began to sob, "I...I...do love you, its just, I couldn't tell you, they made me promise..."  
  
I just looked at him, the anger in me slowly subsiding. "They made me promise," he murmured over and over. My head dropped. I sheated my katana and knelt in front of him.  
  
I hugged him, "Hey its ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
I felt him smile, I did the same.I heard the unsheathing of a dagger. I could hear his thoughts. Andrew drew out his dagger. My eyes widened. Before I could react he stabbed the dagger deep into my shoulder. I screamed in pain. He got up and jumped out the left side of the hummer, "Andrew no!"  
  
He landed about five feet across. He was...floating. Then the outline of a hummer appeared, and then the full form of it, and then the hummer itself. Cloaking device.  
  
Tetsuko was driving, she winked as she blew a kiss at me. That bitch. Once again I was double crossed by someone I truly and deeply loved. Their hummer had NOS. They sped away and then clicked the cloaking device on. I sat down and sighed.  
  
"Dragon are you all right?" Exclaimed the strange man.  
  
"Yea, why do you ask?" He looked at me like I was insane. He pointed to my shoulder and said, "That's why!"  
  
I looked over at my should and gasped. Then I grabbed it and shouted in pain, "Damn that kid, I knew he was trouble..." I pulled the dagger out and put it into a spare sheath I had.  
  
We made it to a rest stop and K'arr, once again, dressed my wounds. "So who are you?" I finally asked the strange man. "They call me Hawk."  
  
Chapter 22 The Truth  
  
"So what's up with you guys bringing Andrew along?" I asked.  
  
"Well," said K'arr, "Andrew has been our spy, so to speak. He gives us reports every night on what you have done that day. He didn't report in the night before you attacked him so we went to check things out. We arrived too late, you were already gone. Andrew was unconscious, he went into shock after you shot him. He was fine, however, and he got medical attention. We've been tracking you for three days. We, once again, arrived too late at Ecclesaties' compound. No one there survived, but we didn't find Ecclesaties' body. And we finally began to catch up with you but we arrived too late for that battle you fought with the Ghost Brigade. And then finally we found you here. We were afraid you weren't, well we doubted you were the chosen one. But now there is still hope..." He trailed off.  
  
I just nodded, I was somewhat speechless. I walked over to the vending machine room. Looking from left to right, I made sure no one was watching. I punched the glass on the vending machine and it shattered. I pulled my hand back quickly enough as to not get it cut. I took as many bags of snacks as I could fit into my pocket. And then, while whistling, I casually walked off.  
  
I met Hawk and K'arr and we got into the hummer. I shared some snacks with them as we drove off.  
  
"So where are we heading?" I asked.  
  
"Well... I was hoping you could tell us," said K'arr. I looked at him like he was crazy, "Where are the Ghost Brigade going?"  
  
"West Hampton..." I trailed off, figuring out there plans, "We can't go there, we're barely armed and there's  
  
only three of us."  
  
"Granted, Dragon, but we have something they shall never have... You," I nodded.  
  
"Let us go then."  
  
Hawk also told me about K'arr. K'arr was in his late twenties. He had more men in his squad but they were seperated when they decided to spread out and search for me. However, most were all lost. They had failed to report yesterday. The group that was taking my story to the mainframe computer was the only one he had contact with.  
  
When we were about ten miles away we got an incoming trasnmission from the other hummer. They said they had made contact with the lost groups.  
  
"Sir.." The transmission was staticky, "We...they are...in a...battle...huge..."  
  
"You're breaking up."  
  
"Huge battle....West Hampton... backup... immediately... on... our way."  
  
"Over and out," I looked at K'arr, "Its war!"  
  
We went as fast as the hummer could take us, about 85. We made it there in about 15 minutes. I had only my katana, a dagger, and a pair of berettas they brought me. K'arr was armed with an M-16 and a backup desert eagle. Hawk was armed with a pair of HK-MP5s and a pair of mini-uzis.  
  
We stopped the hummer and jumped out. There were about nineteen other hummers on our side, each with an average of four guys. They all had M-60s on top. When we stopped, a fellow soldier jumped on the back and took control of our M-60. I followed Hawk and K'arr over to the central command post.  
  
"Sir," said the cheif in command proudly, "We are outnumbered 22 to 1 atleast, they only have jeeps right now but our intelligence says they are expecting a small amount of hover tanks and possibly a much smaller group of drone choppers."  
  
"Damnit," said K'arr, the soldier nodded, "Can we expect any allies?"  
  
"Yes sir, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"They won't be here for a few hours.."  
  
"What can we expect?"  
  
"A hundred and fifty foot soldiers, twenty drivers, fifteen hummers, five tanks, and three APCs."  
  
"Good, we need to hold them," he looked around thinking, "I need a small group of soldiers willing to infiltrate the enemy line," he looked over at me.  
  
"I'm in," I said.  
  
"Me too, sir," said Hawk. A few other soldiers joined in, so did the commander in cheif, whose name I learned was Zak.  
  
"Ok, Zak you're in command. The rest of you obey orders. And Dragon," I looked at him, "Be careful, without you, the war is over." I nodded.  
  
We had to crawl through an old sewer system to the other side. We ran over to the entrance.  
  
"Ok, we are undetected as of now, we need to use the element of surprise wisely. We cannot be seen until we reach our destination point," He pointed over to a large military truck, "Once we get there, someone needs to take the truck," Hawk said he'd do that, "And the rest provide cover, Dragon and I need not to be seen through this entire thing, we have a different mission, understood?"  
  
We all nodded, "Ok, keep low, stay quiet, and follow me."  
  
We obeyed and followed in a straight line. I was behind Hawk who was behind Zak. I wondered what my mission would be. We arrived on the other side after about ten minutes. We all crouched down, weapons ready.  
  
Zak motioned forward with his hand. Two of the soldiers ran out, close to the ground. He motioned with the same hand, only the opposite direction, and Hawk and the other soldier ran out.  
  
"Ok Dragon, this is our mission," he whispered, "We're going to setup a small camp and establish a surveillance system. We're going to stay there until their back up arrives, understood?" I nodded.  
  
Zak and I ran out, into the depth of battle. 


	12. Part 12

Chapter 23 Death and Dread  
  
We ran over and hid behind a ruined wall. The two soldiers picked off a few neo-Russians running around. Hawk and his companion scurried over to the truck and secured, meaning they picked off the five or so soldiers in and around in. K'arr and I provided unnecessary cover for the pair of soldiers as they ran over to meet Hawk and his companion. They all got into the truck, Hawk being the driver.  
  
K'arr and I ran over to a door still standing amidst the ruins. The ruins we were standing in were very large. I was curious as to what stood here before the neo-Russians came, it seemed like an older building.  
  
"What was this place?" I whispered to K'arr.  
  
"This..." he said with a sigh, "Was west hampton..." he trailed off.  
  
I looked around, burnt corpses of humans and entities lay everywhere. I shuddered. K'arr put a hand on my shoulder and calmed me. I crouched down and then sat against the door, K'arr did the same.  
  
"OK, so where are we to setup this encampment of ours?" I asked.  
  
"Over, there," He pointed to a spot about a hundred or so yards away.  
  
"We could be detected..."  
  
"Life's about taking risks, young one."  
  
I grined. I looked at him and took out my berettas, then I nodded. Lets rock and roll. I got into a crouch position and began moving toward our destination. K'arr followed right besides me and then got in front of me. After about twenty yards I got a strange feeling. I could feel an uneasy disturbance in the energies nearby.  
  
"SNIPER!" I turned around and jumped backwards into K'arr. I tried to knock him out of the way of the bullet but it hit him in the leg. I shot two shots at the direction of the sniper and hit him in the shoulders and then in the chest. He slumped to the ground.  
  
I stood up, "K'arr!" I went over to him.  
  
"Its Ok," he said while grinning. He ripped a hole his pants where he had been shot and I saw he was wearing bullet proof shin guards.  
  
"Nice.." I whispered, "Look we better-"  
  
Out of nowhere appeared a small group of about twenty neo- Russian ninjas. I holstered my berettas and stood to face them.  
  
"Go K'arr, NOW!" He ran toward our destination. I sheathed my katana. They did the same.  
  
"Twenty to one I see," I said to them, "I love a hallenge."  
  
One came at me and swung his sword. I parried and pushed him away. Another tried and I did the same. This time two came at me. I attempted to parry one, and while doing so I unsheathed my still bloody dagger and blocked the other. I kicked the ninja I had just blocked with the dagger, in the stomach. I spun around and stabbed the other ninja in the neck with the dagger.  
  
Three came at me. I blocked them all with my katana and pinned their swords to the ground. I elbowed the one on the far end in the head, his head collided with the one next to him sending the others head colliding into the one next to him. They all stumbled backwards.  
  
I was tired of this slow fighting. I threw my dagger at on and stabbed him in the head. I swung violently at one and ripped through his katana, then my katana ripped through his chest.  
  
Three down seventeen to go. I stabbed my sword through one's neck and skewered the two behind him. One went to swing downwards at me. I caught his hand as it came down and I snapped his wrist to the right, breaking it.  
  
I turned his hand even more so his blade was facing him. I pushed it towards him and he stabbed himself in the chest. I jump kicked him in the face and he fell backwards.  
  
Another charged at me. I jumped up in the air and spun backwards kicking his hand holding the katana. The katana flew up into the air and I caught it as I spun back around. using both swords, I cut across his neck decapitating him.  
  
Two came at me. I parried both with either sword. I kicked one in the side facing the other and, using the same leg, I kicked the other in the side. They fell towards the way I kicked them. Using one quick swing of my blade I cut both of their heads off. I threw my sword at a pair of them. It cut one of them but the other blocked it.  
  
I ran over and while jumping to and balancing on my hand while picking up my dagger, I sent two kicks to the ninja nearest me. I stood back up and head-butted him. I stabbed the dagger through his neck pushing him forward. And while doing so I sent a back kick trapping the ninja behind me's sword between my foot and his chest. I put my hands to the ground and did a back handspring. While doing so I sent a kick to the ninja's chin, flipping him backwards and breaking his spinal cord.  
  
I charged my chi to the fullest extent and concentrated on it flowing to my sword. I yelled out a kiai and stabbed my sword through one of the ninjas. The blast was sword hard my katana and part of my lower arm including my hand went through him. It skewered four other ninjas. I through my dagger at the farthest one, whom I couldn't reach with my katana blast.  
  
Two left. They began to run off. I used my telekinesis and the dagger flew into my empty hand. I threw it at one of them and hit him in the back. I ran faster than sound at the other. I ran around and stood right in front of him. I could sense his fear. I pretended to stab in the stomach, while doing so I charged my chi and concentrated it in my head. I headbutted him and broke his skull, crushing his brain.  
  
I looked up, "HAWK!"  
  
Chapter 24 Bridge of Destiny  
  
A soldier shot at one of the truck's tires as HAwk turned it. It was about to roll over. I picked up my dagger and threw it incredibly fast. Before his brain could even send signals for him to blink, my dagger ripped into the side of his head, he fell to the ground.  
  
I ran over, faster than sound. The truck was beginning to roll on top of me. I stood firmly and held my hands up, ready to catch it. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
I imagined the truck being only a small ball, extremely light. I opened my eyes and continued my breathing. The truck was about to crash on me. It was three feet from my hands.  
  
Out of nowhere a shot rang out and hit me just behind my left knee cap. I was forced to kneel on it. My mind went haywire, I began to doubt my own strength. And for once, I was afraid. The truck was seconds from my head.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, I regained my confidence and gathered chi in my hands. This time I could see my chi, it was silvery wisps of smoke all gathering together in my hands. Out of desperation I yelled a kiai and stood up. My hands met the truck and pushed it over.  
  
Unfortunately I overcorrected it and the trucked rolled over the other way. Luckily, it rolled back onto its wheels. I slumped to the ground as pain shot through me leg. I grabbed the back of my leg and then looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. I wipped the blood on my pants and stood up. I tried walking the best I could and made it over to the truck. I went to the passenger-side door and put my hand on the handle. I pulled it back and took a step backwards. I gasped at the contents.  
  
A neo-Russian holding a beretta, pointed his weapon at my head.  
  
"Hello," he said. I did the most unthinkable thing imaginable, I surrendered.  
  
I put my hands up and sighed. I looked past him at the river, it wasn't Hawk. I looked past the driver, a pair of jeeps were speeding toward us. Using my remaing chi, I sliced my hand through the air and through the barrel of his gun. the barrel clanked on the floor of the truck and fell to the ground.  
  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him toward me, and head-butted him in the face. I ducked under the door and moved as fast as I could toward the front of truck. I made it in front of them. But the driver wasn't totally distracted. He turned on the ignition and went to put the truck into gear.  
  
I remembered my berettas and pulled one out. I shot him in the arm. He went to put the truck in gear with the other so I shot him in the chest, puncturing his lung. He tried gasping for air but in vain.  
  
A shot from one of the jeeps rang out and went through his head and into his companions. One of the jeeps pulled up beside me. It wasn't Hawk but he was a friend. No one else were in the jeeps save the drivers. I hopped into the passenger seat.  
  
"Take me to Zak!" I yelled.  
  
He shoke his head, "No, we have strick orders to get you back, K'arr needs you immediately!"  
  
I sighed and nodded. He spun around and drove toward the sewer system we came from. The jeep barely fit but we managed. He drove toward the other side in a few minutes. I glanced backwards. There were neo-Russians in the jeep, our friend was killed.  
  
I got up and turned facing them. I spun the M-60 on this jeep, around and pulled the trigger. I managed to pick most of them off. They returned fire, I dodged their bullets, however. I fired twenty or so bullets at their engine. It exploded, frying them all. I sat back down and looked over at my friend.  
  
"Oh, God!" I shouted. He had been shot in the neck but he wasn't dead. I carefully put him in the passenger seat and took the driver's seat. I put the pedal to the metal and made it to the medical tent in less then three minutes. I made sure my friend had immediate medical attention with the best doctors we had here. I was holding his hand while he was lying in a cot. I wouldn't let him die.  
  
I mananged to charge a small hidden portion of chi and transfer it to him. Hopefully that would speed his recovery.  
  
I remember why I came back. I got up and was limping over to the jeep when I was stopped. I looked over.  
  
"Tetusko.." I snarled at her.  
  
"No, Dragon wait, let me explain-"  
  
"Explain this!" I yelled as I unsheathed my katana. I wheeled it around and sent it flying right toward her neck.  
  
"Dragon wait!" yelled K'arr. I tried to stop but the force of my katana was too great.  
  
Tetsuko, however, was quicker than I thought. She unsheathed her katana and blocked mine before I could even blink.  
  
I sheathed my katana. I looked up at her.  
  
"I'm-" I started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Its not your fault," she said, "Let me explain," I nodded.  
  
"You know the Evalangions?" I nodded again, "Well they were cloned by the nameless one," I nodded.  
  
"Ok..and?"  
  
"Dragon, my Ghost brigade and I were caught a long time ago by the nameless one. He cloned us all. It wasn't me who tried to kill you, it was my clone," I nodded.  
  
"I see, so why did the clones fight against the neo- Russians?"  
  
She smiled, "It was all a part of a big plan to trick you and capture you," I nodded.  
  
"You know...," I said with a grin, "I made out with you in a hot spring..."  
  
She slapped me very hard. I rubbed my cheek, "That was my clone you idiot," she said.  
  
K'arr laughed and so did I. I stopped quickly becuase I remember my leg. We walked over to the medical tent and patched my leg up. I still had cuts, scrapes, bruises and gashes everywhere. We sat down on the ground and began to talk.  
  
"You wanted to see me K'arr?"  
  
"Yes, Dragon, firstly I wanted you to know the truth about Tetsuko..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"To protect you, Dragon..."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From yourself," I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You sound just like-"  
  
"Andrew," said Tetsuko, "Yes, and the reason is-"  
  
"The reason is," said K'arr, "is...well...he's my son..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And I thank you for taking care of him, he can really be a pest sometimes..."  
  
"But...But he tried to kill me..." I stopped short, "That was a clone too, wasn't it?"  
  
He simply nodded. I sighed. Tetsuko got up, bowed, and went off. It seemed she had other business to take care of. I nodded to her, so did K'arr.  
  
"So where is the real Andrew?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"He-" He said quietly but didn't finish, he just looked down.  
  
"The nameless one has him, doesn't he?" He looked up at me and then down at the ground again.  
  
I stood up, "I'll-"  
  
He shook his head, "I can't let you..."  
  
I sat back down, I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"No," I said. I thought things through, "It's not that you can't let me, it's just that,"  
  
He looked up at me, "I can't do it."  
  
He stood up, "No! You can and you will do it. Remember, Dragon, you are the chosen one."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just another guy, look at me. I'm half dead."  
  
"You have to be, Dragon, you have to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I've read the prophecy, I know what must happen..."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"The prophecy says the chosen one must sacrifice himself for the new leader of the Entities."  
  
"Are there any Entities left?"  
  
"Yes...a few." 


	13. Part 13

Chapter 25 Answers  
  
I got up and walked over to the central command post. I sat down in a chair within a group of chairs surrounding a table. This was where the leaders held meetings for battle plans.  
  
Tetsuko walked in and sat next to me.  
  
"I have to go soon," I told her.  
  
"I know where you must go, Dragon," she looked into my eyes, "But I can't let you, it's too dangerous. There's over a hundred Evalangions and five or more times as many soldiers in that building, it's suicide!"  
  
"I know thats what it looks like, but it's not."  
  
"I can't let you go alone then."  
  
"I can't let you go with me. I can't-"  
  
"Listen Dragon, this isn't just your war, it's mine, it's  
  
Hawk's, it's K'arr's, it's Zak's, it's all of ours."  
  
"I understand," I got closer to her, "I can take you and a few others, but I can't risk too many lives," Our faces got closer.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Dragon," her lips were inches from mine.  
  
"You won't" I whispered as our lips met.  
  
Just then K'arr and a few other leaders, including one I didn't recognize, walked in. We stopped kissing before we even started. They walked in and sat down, they let us stay however.  
  
"General," K'arr said to the new man, "This is him," he moved his hand in my direction.  
  
I stood up, "Dragon, it is an honor to meet you," I shook his hand and nodded.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Deromouv, General Deromouv," I looked at him questioningly, that name sounded Russian.  
  
It was if he could read my mind, "Yes, my name sounds Russian, I'm from Siberia," I nodded.  
  
We all sat down and K'arr began speaking, "General, we have one soldier behind enemy lines. We have lost contact with him but he has succesfully setup audio and video equipment. Their reinforcements have not yet come."  
  
"Fortunately ours have," said another man. K'arr nodded.  
  
"We sent a small squad on a recon mission. They ran into a few small skirmishes but it seems the main enemy force chooses to remain hidden."  
  
As they continued talking, I began to get into a tactical mode. I realized the flaws in the enemies plans even before the officers began their top secret plans.  
  
"I believe our best bet is to bring all our spies back here and prepare for a large onslaught," said the General.  
  
"Sir if I may speak," I said. He nodded, "Our forces will not be ready before the enemy reinforcements arrive."  
  
"Go on, Dragon," said K'arr.  
  
"I believe we should take all readily available soldiers and send them behind enemy lines immediately. Their we shall crush their current force. Then we can set traps and ambush their reinforcements."  
  
"There's one flaw in your plan, Dragon," said the General.  
  
"That is?"  
  
"Their forces would crush us before their reinforcements arrived..."  
  
"Actually sir, they are hiding their true numbers."  
  
"They have more?"  
  
"On the contrary. Do you remember the story of George Rogers Clark and how he captured the fort at Kaskaskia without firing a shot? He had all his men carry a flag so it looked like they had more men?"  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Give each man a heavy machine gun..."  
  
"And it looks like their are more men...I see where you're going with this."  
  
"There's only one thing, they have more men than those at the machine guns, but how many we cannot be sure."  
  
"It's settled then," said K'arr, "We leave in one hour. Have every available man and woman meet at the sewer tunnel entrance, have a full scale alert set. Everyone else prepare to fire everything they got. I want one man and only one man arm every avaiable vehicle gun and machine gun. Everyone else will be a foot soldier. Go NOW!"  
  
We all ran out of the tent. Tetusko and I went over to our new reinforcements. In the back of the APCs were weapons. I took a pair of mini-uzis, a pair of berettas, and a M- 16.  
  
Tetusko took a M-1 also and a pair of Tec 9s. We locked, loaded, and holstered our weapons. We ran over to the sewer entrance with the rest of our allies.  
  
"Today men, we will turn the tide of battle. No longer will we cower in fear at the sight of a neo-Russian army. They are weak and they are cowards. They hid their numbers. They try to strike fear in are hearts. But now! now we will not be afraid. Join me and we shall destroy these heartless bastards. Or turn and run away. But I warn you, if you run they will come after you. Let us not become them but destroy them!"  
  
Cheers, shouts, and whistles came out from the crowd. We were 200 strong. We decided to leave all the vehicles behind to give us cover fire. I held up my M-16 and everyone else held up their primary weapon.  
  
I nodded to K'arr. He nodded back. We decided not to split up into groups but to flood out in mobs. I agreed with this decision. We will be like berserkers of the middle ages.  
  
I estimated their numbers to be just over 100. But like I said earlier, we cannot be sure. The first of us took off through the tunnel and soon everyone else followed. We came out firing and took the enemy completely by surprise.  
  
A few minutes later all of our vehicles began firing. We were crushing them. I remembered Zak and took off by myself. Tetsuko was lost in the fury of battle.  
  
I picked off a few soldiers here and there on my way. I was still weary of battle and weakened by my wounds. I did, however, find the time to meditate and I regained most of my chi. I crouched down and scurried from ruin to ruin until I made it to the ruined door Zak and I hid behind.  
  
I jumped to the ground and army crawled toward where I thought he'd be. Eventually snipers found me but I picked them off before they could fire a shot, or two in some cases. I got up and ran the rest of the way. After a few minutes of running I tripped over something. I rolled on the ground and laid there. I turned over and crawled to see what I tripped on. It was a leg.  
  
I looked over to see who it belonged to.  
  
"Zak!" He shook his head and opened his eyes.  
  
"Dragon, get," he coughed, "Get out of here, now!"  
  
Too late. I was hit in the head from behind. I rolled over in the direction of the force of the hit. I stood up.  
  
"Hello Dragon," It was an Evalangion.  
  
I didn't answer him, I simply picked up my M-16 and switched on the laser sight. I aimed it and the laser point was on his chest, above his heart. He simply pretended to dust it off.  
  
"I hate it to end this way, Dragon. I was hoping to kill you myself."  
  
A light flipped on. To the way back of the enemy lines, which is where I was now, was a large force, nothing like the one described in the reports built by our intelligence.  
  
"But how?" I asked him.  
  
"It's simple," I glared at him. He withdrew a simple beretta from the holster inside his jacket. All the Evalangion wore business suits. They weren't extremely muscular. They were average built, but damn they were strong, "I can read your mind, Dragon, I know everything about you, inside and out."  
  
He shot at my face. I was going to lean back to dodge it, I felt a tremendous pain at the back of my head. I fell forward into an abyss.  
  
Chapter 26 Dreams  
  
I woke up. I was lying on the shore of the lake on a towel. I had my hands behind my head and I was gazing up at the clouds. Such simplicity is bliss, I thought.  
  
I looked over, it was Andrew.  
  
"ANDREW!" I snarled at him, but then I remembered he wasn't the clone,"Andrew..." I said gently. I must have woken him because he was startled, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you..."  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I wasn't sleeping, I was just daydreaming, thats all."  
  
"Oh, alrighty then, heh," He just smiled at me.  
  
"Dragon," he said as he rolled to face me and put his head in his hand.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Nothing..." he said as he rolled on his back to look up at the sky again.  
  
I just laughed. I sighed.  
  
I heard the splinter of wood. I looked up, a tree was about to fall. I went to pick Andrew up but in vain.  
  
The tree crashed onto me and I fell into darkness.  
  
I woke up in what seemed minutes later. I was in my bedroom. I sat up. An Evalangion was there.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Enders."  
  
"What's going on...?" I now knew what was going on.  
  
I stood up and glared at him.  
  
"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled at him. He simply grinned.  
  
"It took you that long to figure it out, Mr. Enders?"  
  
"My name," I said angrily, "IS DRAGON!"  
  
I charged all of my chi and more. I felt the energy of the earth surround me and give me incredible strength. I yelled a kiai.  
  
The room and everything around me exploded. After it cleared I looked around. I was in that white room again. I didn't waste any time. I walked over to the wall and punched it. It flew off the hinges and crashed into the wall across the hall. I walked out.  
  
"Hello, Mr.-"  
  
I didn't let him finish. I threw a powerful kick to his abdomen and he flew into all the Evalangions behind him. They flew backwards, down the hall and ran into a wall. But that wall didn't stop them, they kept flying backwards until they were out of sight.  
  
I turned around. I charged the chi in my fist. I sent a hook to the side of the Evalangion's head. He flew into the wall and kept crashing throught the ones behind it.  
  
I got into a sprinter's stance. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I ran, faster than sound, through the group, they flew in every direction as I ran into them. I ran down the hall and into the next one. This was one big maze. After a few minutes I stopped.  
  
As I looked up I heard a voice shout, "NO!" I pointed my fists at the ceiling, bent my knees, and jumped through the ceiling. I landed on the next level floor and looked around.  
  
I was in some laboratory. I walked over to a strange looking table. Only it wasn't a table, it was some sort of casket. It contained a body that was frozen. I looked at the face and gasped. It was...it was...  
  
"ME!" I took one step back. But wait, I wasn't dead. I looked at the machine my container was hooked up to. I looked at the screen on it. It showed me, the me that was standing.  
  
"But-" I cut myself off. The me standing wasn't the real me. I'm dreaming or sort of. They're manipulating my mind. They make me dream this stuff. This isn't real.  
  
"This isn't real!" I shouted.  
  
"Yes.." I heard the voice again, "It is."  
  
I looked around, no one.  
  
"You are dreaming, yes," The voice came from behind me, "But your mind, makes this real," he said as I turned to face him. He was an older man dressed in white. he had a white goatee with a short beard and wore a white hood over his head. The hood was connected to a white cloak which semi-covered his white jumpsuit.  
  
"The nameless one..."  
  
"Oh please, Dragon. Spare me that insentive. I am known as the nameless one by you, but by the Entities and the neo- Russians, I am known as...Shoju."  
  
"Shoju?"  
  
"Yes that is my real name."  
  
I looked at him, "You see Dragon, we are on the Entities planet. I am a neo-Russian. But we are not in the year you think we are in. It is 4033. Using this dream system, I've developed, we have taken the Entities planet six times already.  
  
Their have been 6 chosen ones previously. You see the destiny of the chosen one is this, he simply enters the core of our mainframe and destroy it. He then choses 18 people; 6 men, 12 women; to repopulate this planet."  
  
"Don't you see Dragon. We used the Entities time travel to put every man, woman, and child's mind into our computer. We control and manipulate all of you."  
  
"There is, however, a problem with this."  
  
"Choice."  
  
"Exactly. Choice is what stopped us from creating a Utopia for you people. We imprisoned your minds and created a world much like it would be over two thousand years ago."  
  
"Choice is what gives us the advantage over you."  
  
"No, choice is what gives us the advantage over you, Dragon."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"There are two doors out, Dragon. You can reenter your body, and continue the fruitless battle against my neo- Russians, whom I favor. And try to save the last Entity. Or you can enter this door," he motioned to the one behind him, "And destroy our computers and repopulate the planet, you will be the 7th."  
  
"I hope, for your sake, we won't meet again," I said as I walked toward my body.  
  
"We won't."  
  
I jumped into my body, and woke up to the sounds of battle. 


	14. Part 14

Chapter 27 The Battle  
  
I woke up. It was as if I had only been knocked out for a second. The Evalangion was standing in front of me and Zak was on the ground beside me. The large batallion was also there. I closed my eyes as if I had been beaten. I heard the roar of the tanks' engines and clamor of the soldiers guns' banging against their armor. The huge batallion took off.  
  
I opened my eyes. A hover tank was coming straight for us. I rolled backwards then grabbed Zak and pulled him to safety.  
  
"We must rescue the others!" I yelled to him over the noise of tanks as I stood up.  
  
He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down, "No, Dragon! We cannot risk our lives!"  
  
The tanks passed us finally, "We have to save them!"  
  
"Dragon, you're smarter than this. Think, if we get killed and so do our friends, who's left? No one. We must survive even if it means risking their lives. They're smart, they'll surrender."  
  
I sighed, "You're right, I think I saw a way out, follow me."  
  
I ran about fifty yards in the opposite direction of the tanks and found what I was looking for. Underneath a small mound of dirt was a man hole. We scraped off all the dirt and, together, lifted up the manhole cover.  
  
I dropped down first and Zak followed. When he landed some dirty sewer water splashed up and hit me in the face. I closed my eyes but didn't mind for the time being. We ran down the tunnel to the left and followed it, it was very long.  
  
We paused here and there to catch our breath.  
  
"Will it never end?"  
  
He grinned, "Who the hell knows, wanna walk the rest of the way?"  
  
I just nodded, I was too out of breath to talk anymore. By the looks of Zak, he was too. He continued on, slowly, but it was still progress. I was too exhausted to think. I was drained of chi and the long hard adventure I had today was exhausting. I was still learning about my new found abilities and they took a lot out of me when I used them.  
  
Zak must have read my mind, he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, "Don't worry, we'll find shelter soon."  
  
I nodded and smiled. We finally made it to the end, it was dawn by the time we got there. We came out into a meadow, a real one this time. There didn't seem to be anyone for miles.  
  
"Odd place to put a meadow..." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"So where's shelter?" He smiled.  
  
He pulled out a small package. He chucked it into the air, "What the-" I stopped myself. It sort of exploded into a tent, "Very nice."  
  
We went over and setup camp, we didn't have much. I had all my weapons minus my M-16 and so did Zak, he only had a single berreta however. We both gathered wood and put it into a small pile. I pulled out the grass in a small circle and put the fire in the circle as well as the grass. There were a few bushes around so I went to them and gathered some dead leaves. I put the leaves in the pile and looked over at Zak.  
  
"A match?" He pulled out a small pack of matches, "I have only a few..."  
  
I nodded but took the package anyways. I tried the first one, it didn't light. Must have gotten wet, I thought. I tried the next three and none of them worked. There was one left.  
  
I picked up the match and put it against the side of the box. I struck it across. A spark leapt from the flame and died. I pulled the match away from the box. Another spark leapt up. It was blue and was very tiny. The flame began to go out. I glared at the match.  
  
"No!" I whispered quietly. The flame exploded, It knocked me back and fell onto the pile.  
  
The pile burst into flames and we had a camp fire.  
  
"Now that's using your brain!" said Zak.  
  
I grinned and shook my head. I pushed him over. He just laughed. I had some food from my very first adventure, the one with the ATV. It didn't seem very good but we were both starving. We skewered it with sticks we found and cooked it on the fire, they were hot dogs. They weren't too bad for three day old hot dogs that have been reheated and never frozen.  
  
We went into the tent and slept, fortunately it was cold and no insects would bother us. But unfortunately, IT WAS COLD! We were both freezing but managed through the night.  
  
I woke up. A sweet scent of cooked meat hit my nostrils. I immediately sat up and went outside the tent. I put on my pants before I exited, however. I took them off early this morning because it got really hot, really quick. Oh, and my shirt too but I didn't bother putting it on because it was very, very hot out.  
  
Zak was so desperate he ripped the sleeves off his shirt and ripped the bottom half of hits pant legs off. He turned his pants into makeshift shorts.  
  
"What's cooking?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Friend rabbit stew, minus the stew."  
  
"Mmm...rabbit..." I walked over and took a stick. The rabbit wasn't that bad. He must have gotten up and hunted early this morning. I didn't bother asking him about it, however.  
  
"SO where do you think we are?" I asked.  
  
"I have no clue. I'm not sure what our next move is..."  
  
I nodded, "We're stuck here then. Unless..." I got up, went over and grabbed my katana and its scabbard and hung the scabbard at an angle on my back. I picked up my mini- uzis and my holsters. I put the holsters on my pants where they were before. I nodded to Zak, put on my sun glasses and took off. The food we had and the sleep totally re- energized me. My chi was at its maximum and then some. I ran at about 80 miles an hour.  
  
I heard K'arr's voice echo in my head, "You're faster than this..."  
  
It faded out. I glared at the road. I charged a small bit of my chi and put it into my legs.  
  
"No! I can do this, I am the one, I can bend reality!" I yelled in my head.  
  
"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran at over 120 mph. I kept picking up speed.  
  
Eventually my feet left the ground. I was flying and flying fast too. I was at 200 mph and felt I couldn't go any faster. I put my hand in a fist and stuck my arm out in front of me.  
  
I leaned back a bit and flew straight up into the air I then leaned forward a bit and went straight horizontally. I looked down.  
  
Their was some sort of city below. It wasn't you're every day city, however. It was highly advanced for this day and age. It must have been the nameless one...er... Shoju's HQ. That is where I must go...but what about Zak?  
  
I stopped in mid-air. I breathed deeply and spun around. I went in the opposite direction I came. And after a few minutes I saw Zak down below. I dove down and picked him up. I turned around and went back to where I was. I kept going, however. And after a few minutes I stopped, we were about twenty miles from the HQ. I dove down to the ground and stopped. I dropped Zak.  
  
"Get to West Hampton!" He yelled at me. I spun around and went that way.  
  
To West Hampton, his voice echoed. I went as fast as I could. If I failed, everyone would die. That emotion empowered me. I felt even new strength. I blasted forward like a bullet and went over 600 mph. I knew exactly where I was going but felt I would be too late.  
  
I stopped in mid-air. I felt an extreme rush go by me. I dropped down to the ground. I was at the entrance of West Hampton, the only remaining Entity HQ.  
  
Chapter 28 Extreme Power  
  
I could feel intense energy flow through my body every second. I was getting stronger, faster, and smarter. I didn't understand why but I feared it would consume me.  
  
I walked up to the keypad next to the entrance. I punched in a few numbers and hit enter.  
  
"Access Denied," said a female computer voice.  
  
I tried a few more times with no success.  
  
"Access De-" I punched the keypad hard. It smashed through the wall. I kicked down the door and walked in.  
  
"Hello Dragon," I looked around, It was pitch black. I blinked and looked again. People everywhere, armed to the teeth.  
  
They all lowered their weapons and the lights flickered on.  
  
"We've been expecting you," I noticed it was a man to my left talking.  
  
I walked over to him, "And you are?"  
  
"Lt. General Storm, Leader of the EWA," I gasped sarcastically.  
  
"Damn, I don't care, we're in deep shit right now."  
  
"Yes, I know Dragon. We're the last of the EWA, there's only a few thousand of us."  
  
"How many do the neo-Russians have?"  
  
"Twenty-three thousand-"  
  
"That's not bad..."  
  
"Brigades." He finished.  
  
"That's really bad!" I thought for a moment, "We can't wait here, but we can't fight them head on, there is one thing we can do. We can infiltrate their main HQ, its not far. Besides I hafta get Zak, I left him."  
  
"Zak is dead, Dragon. He's been sick for awhile now, some kind of disease made by the enemy."  
  
"It's not a disease, it's a poison," Hawk came from the crowd.  
  
"Hawk, you're all right! And the others?"  
  
"Fine Dragon, they're fine but there's no time for that."  
  
"They released this poison in the previous battle in the form of a gas. We narrowly escaped. We are the only surrvivors..."  
  
"Damnit..."  
  
"Dragon, you are the chosen one, tell us what to do."  
  
I will fight them all, by myself. I turned to face the door. As if reading my thoughts Hawk put his hand on my shoulder, "You can't go alone, I will go with you."  
  
"We will fight with you to the death," Said the General.  
  
I simply nodded. As we got ready to go out I went to the armory to get some weapons.  
  
I saw K'arr, "Yo, K'arr!"  
  
"Dragon, there's something you must know."  
  
I raised a brow, "Yeah?"  
  
"Our philosophers have finished the prophecy... The one is in fact-" He was cut off, Tetsuko ran over.  
  
"Dragon!" She hugged me. I hugged her back.  
  
"Tetsuko...do you...do you love me?"  
  
She nodded, "Would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Then don't go, stay here with the children, underground. I don't want you coming."  
  
She hesitated as if thinking but nodded. We hugged again and she left.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Dragon the...Well, you will find out soon enough, good luck Dragon."  
  
I nodded, confused. I simply had my katana currently. I looked around at all the weapons. I picked up a desert eagle, the one I had in the beginning. I loaded it and holstered it, I walked out of the room.  
  
"Dragon are you not getting anything else?" called K'arr from behind.  
  
I said coldly, "No."  
  
I asked for nothing more, as I walked to the door.  
  
"To the Death!" I yelled  
  
"To the Death!" Chanted everyone else, I kicked down the door, and out we ran into the heat of battle. 


	15. Part 15

Chapter 29 The Death Angels Company  
  
Our allies, that is all the remaining EWA soldiers, were outside already fighting the enemy. We joined them and added a few hundred to their numbers. It was about one hundred to one, we were outnumbered terribly. They had helicopters, tanks, trucks, and heavy weapons.  
  
We had a few tanks, a good deal of trucks and motorcycles, and a large sum of heavy weapons, but we were too outnumbered.  
  
The sound was deafening, everywhere bullets rang out and shells exploded. A small fleet of helicopters flew over us, I manage to hit a gas tank on one of them. It fell to the ground and crashed into one of their tanks. We had pretty good cover from everything except the helicopters, we had to take those down first.  
  
"General!" I yelled into a headset microphone on me, "Concentrate all heavy fire on the helicopters, take them out ASAP!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Soon pieces of exploded choppers were raining out of the sky. A large piece of the cockpit of one was about to crash into a small group of soldiers. I charged my ki and shot an energy blast at them. It hurt them a bit but atleast it knocked them out of the way.  
  
I decided my desert eagle wasn't going to help me much against machines so I ran over and picked up an M-60 from a fallen soldier, he was crying out in pain. I waved my hand over his face and he fell alseep, never to wake again.  
  
A group of five helicopters were heading in my direction, I noticed they made a sort of 'V'-shaped pattern and that the leader chopper was a bit higher than the others. I fired straight through the pilot. The bullets ripped through his flesh and into the gas tanks behind him, the chopper exploded. It crashed into the four behind it and they fell, burning, toward the ground.  
  
The ground started to shake. I could keep my stance but the others around me kept stumbling. I was curious as to what made this. I soon found out.  
  
A large battalion of mechas surrounded us. They had robotic legs, an arm with a gatling gun for a hand, another arm with a laser cannon for a hand and forearm, and wings above the cockpit with large missles at their bases and small missles at the end and underneath. They were about two or three stories tall. I knew we didn't stand a chance so I decided I had to steal one...or four...  
  
I ran over to K'arr and told him my plan, he nodded and we met up with Hawk and Tetsuko.  
  
"Tetsuko?" I screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Dragon..."  
  
I didn't have to time to argue. I simply growled and continued.  
  
"Ready?" They all nodded.  
  
"Ok hold on to me guys," Hawk just laughed. I raised a brow as he grabbed K'arr's shoulders. His feet lifted off the ground and he flew into the air.  
  
"He can fly?" I asked Tetsuko.  
  
"There's no time for questions now, let us go."  
  
I nodded and picked her up. We flew over to one of the mechas, We went to the back of it, where the entranced was, and I opened the hatch. Tetsuko quietly slipped in and and after a few minutes of silence a body flew from the mecha and slammed into the ground. I smirked.  
  
I flew over to my target and did the same thing as Tetsuko. I flew in and went behind the soldier. I pulled out a tanto I had taken from the armory earlier, and slit his throat from behind, I felt like an assasin. I threw his carcass from the mechas and closed the hatch.  
  
I took the pilots seat. The helmet I was about to put on looked like a virtual reality helmet. I put my hand in a special pair of gloves attached to the cockpit, and my feet onto a pair of pedal looking things. I switched my radio channel to 10, as did the others.  
  
"Tetsuko checking in."  
  
"K'arr checking in."  
  
"Hawk checking in."  
  
"Dragon, checking in."  
  
We locked and loaded. I put on some of my favorite tunes, and was ready to kick some ass. I turned around and looked back toward the end of the enemy forces, it seemed endless. At the very end was a large force of motorcycles with machine guns on the front and small las-cannons on either side. They also had an advanced hummer that had dual machine guns or quad las-cannons on the top as well as a small group of soldiers in the back. I zoomed in and got a better look.  
  
On all the vehicles was a small design of a bloody angel wing with a a bloody sword in front of in. Inscribed below it were the words "Death Angels."  
  
Chapter 30 Sweet Revenge  
  
These rugged looking soldiers were like none I have seen before. They were mostly humans but with cyborg parts built in and had super-human strength. I wondered who's side they are on.  
  
I turned around just in time to block a punch from another mecha. I slammed my las-cannon into its stomach and fire. The laser ripped through its abdomen and its torso fell to the ground. I swiped my hand to right and knocked its legs to the ground, crushing a few vehicles and men.  
  
I bent my knees and my mecha bent its knees. I leapt up into the air above the madness of battles and fired into the middle of the enemy forces, the blast exploded on impact and the forces around it desinigrated instantly the rest around them were fried.  
  
I landed on top a small group of tanks and destroyed them. I continued destroying the smaller forces when I discovered the bigger problem, the enemy mechas.  
  
I radioed to the General, "Concentrate fire on distracting the smaller forces, we'll take out the mechas."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
I ran over and tackled a mecha. We crashed on top a large battalion of foot soldiers. I was on top of it as I put my machine gun hand to its cockpit. I let fire and tore through man and machine.  
  
I heard a noise and looked over my shoulder. An enemy mecha was about to crush the cockpit I was in, with its foot. Out of nowhere a blast rang out and ripped through its left leg. It was starting to lose its balance when another shot ripped through its cockpit, it fell to the ground. I got up, Tetsuko had saved me.  
  
I charged at another mecha, making sure I took out as many vehicles and men as possible.  
  
"Abandon all vehicles, use them as blockades, I repeat abandon all vehicles, use them as blockades!"  
  
"Roger, Dragon!"  
  
The enemy shot a blast at me. I tried dodging it, it grazed my left wing. I ran at him again. I dove to the left firing a blast from my las-cannon. He fired before I did, his blast ripped through my right wing, cutting it in two. My blast hit his main power core and his mecha exploded on impact.  
  
I crashed into a good amount of enemy vehicles and slid, crushing many men. I quickly fire a few rounds from my machine gun and distracted the smaller forces a bit.  
  
I stood up just in time to dodge a missile. Fortunately it wasn't aimed at me. I turned around and saw a mecha explode, that was Hawk's missile.  
  
"Sorry Dragon!"  
  
"S'ok, carry on!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
I tried jumping in the air. I made it up but as I was coming back down I realized my right wing was totally damaged. My mecha tilted to the right and I slammed into the ground.  
  
Fortunately I crushed a big group of tanks that were causing problems. Unfortunately a group of five or so mechas were surrounding me. I blasted one away with my las-cannon. The others were closing in. I fired all my missiles and ejected.  
  
I flew out of that place as fast as I could, which was pretty face. I flew over to one of the mechas and did away with the pilot. I took control and ducked just in time to dodge one of my own missiles. It slammed into the mecha behind me.  
  
That mecha fell backwards, knocking into Hawk. Hawk was pushed forward right into a las-cannon blast. His legs flew backwards but his torso, and cockpit, flew forwards and crashed into the ground. It slid and tripped K'arr. K'arr stumbled and fell onto Hawk and his cockpit, just as a small group of mechas surrounded them.  
  
The mechas fired, simultaneously, destroying K'arr and Hawk.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dragon, this is Tetsuko, you must listen to me. I know how you feel but you must carry on with the mission, don't let your feelings get in the way. AHHH-"  
  
Static.  
  
"Tetsuko? Tetsuko..." I looked over, "TETSUKO!? TETSUKO! NOOOO!"  
  
Her mecha was destroyed and was burning. Daylight broke against the horizon, the sun was red. Blood red.  
  
I destroyed the mechas that killed Hawk and K'arr with one blast. I was becoming one with my mecha. I looked around, no more mechas. The other enemies were closing in fast, however. I stood in the center of our defense and spun aroun firing a laser blast. All the enemies in the radius were destoryed. I continued doing this until I became dizzy.  
  
A large blast hit me in the leg, forcing me to take a knee. I looked over my shoulder, it seems they have broughten in the artillery. I fired a pissed off blast into their line of artillery and obliterated them.  
  
"Dragon, were losing men fast!" It was the General, "They're bringing in the poison-"  
  
He was cut off...  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Was I the only person left to protect this world?  
  
I have lost everyone. Andrew. Zak. K'arr. Hawk. Tetsuko. All of the EWA.  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
I felt a scorching hot energy surround my body. It was blinding white with a slight red tint to the aura. It grew hotter, brighter, and larger. My anger, my fear, all of my sorrow exploded from within the very depths of my heart. I whited out. 


	16. End

Chapter 31 Treachery  
  
I woke up. I do not know how long I was out. I seemed to be fine except for a few scrapes and bruises. I stood up and rubbed my head. A few moments later my injuries were healed. Pieces of my mecha lay around me and pieces of other vehicles and humans lay scattered over the many acres of the battlefield.  
  
None were left. Or so it seemed.  
  
I heard a motorcycle coming. I unsheathed my sword and pulled out my Desert Eagle, I was ready.  
  
The motorcyclist pulled up to me and stopped. He parked his bike and took off his helmet. He stood up and turned around to face me.  
  
"Hawk?"  
  
"No, I am Falcon, Hawk's half-brother," this man was taller and very burly. He had green hair that was spiked and had his ear pierced in many places.  
  
Another man pulled up and did the same as Falcon, I found out his name was Scorpion. He was built like Falcon but was bald, had one earring in each ear, and hard a tatto on his neck and seemed to be on part of his back.  
  
They were part of the Death Angels, the last line of defense the Entities created a long time ago. They are the keepers of peace and have been looking for me a long time.  
  
"So your mission is to infiltrate the HQ, eh?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Very well, we are expecting reinforcements soon."  
  
I raised a brow, "You are? Who?"  
  
"The Ghost Brigade..." My jaw dropped but I quickly shut it.  
  
"I see."  
  
We were in a tent used as a temporary command post, I had told the rest of the leaders my journey.  
  
"K'arr was like a father to me, as was Zak. And Hawk, he was a great friend. And Tetsuko..." I sighed after saying her name.  
  
"And what of this Andrew you speak of?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore...I thought of him as a little brother for awhile, but now...Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"I see..." He quickly changed the subject, "A huge force of neo-Russian troops are heading this way, four or five times as many as the force you fought last night. And we are a quarter of the EWA force last night. But do not fear, there is hope. We are the best of the best of the best. We are the elite, elite. The chosen few..."  
  
"Sir," A scout ran in, out of breath, "We...I...saw..."  
  
"Catch your breath, soldier."  
  
"The Renegades have arrived sir!"  
  
He grinned an evil grin and chuckled an evil chuckle.  
  
"Sir!" Another scout ran in, "The Green Berets and the Cyborg Commandos have arrived!"  
  
I ran outside. To the west, a large group of helicopters hovering over an army of hummers were heading speedily toward us. To the south, a larger group of tanks and apcs, colored in jungle camo, were heading toward us. And to the east, a large group of 8-feet tall cyborgs were heading toward us. Their leader was driving an extremely souped up motorcycle with a sidecar that had a mini-gun/quad las- cannon combo. Extremely deadly, that is.  
  
The cyborgs wore red cloaks and black clothing. Their clothing was ripped here and there, revealing their metallic parts. They were armed with a las-cannon arm and they held a repeating blaster rifle in the hand of the other arm. They were also armed with some sort of grenades.  
  
I went to a dressing room and put on some new clothes. My old clothes were dirty and torn due to relentless battle. I put on a black shirt and tucked it into a pair of camo pants. I looped a black belt around the pants and slipped on a pair of combat boots. I then put on a silver zip-up up shirt, un zipped, and put on a new black trench coat. I put on a camo helmet that had an eye piece that went in front of my eye, it was used as crosshairs/nightvision. The helmet also had a microphone piece.  
  
I picked up a pair of black, fingerless gloves and put them on. I put on my holster and holstered my Desert Eagle. I also hooked the scabbard for my katana, on my hip. And then I sheated my katana and picked up an M-16. I loaded the M-16 and cocked it.  
  
I was ready for battle.  
  
I ran outside to get ready before the battle but I was too late. The enemy was closing in fast, its artillery already fired upon it. Our choppers couldn't chance attacking the artillery, they would be shot down before they got half way there.  
  
All we could do was take cover and prepare for the onslaught. They came fast and they came strong.  
  
We opened fire and took down the first line, but where they fell, five more took their places. I kept unloading bullets and paused only to reload. A few came at me. I jumped in the air. I kicked one in the face and shot the other in the face with my Desert Eagle. I landed and holstered my Desert Eagle. I held my M-16 and fired some more rounds.  
  
I leaped backwards and fired, their bullets ripped past me but mine ripped into them. I rolled as I landed and continued to fire. It was noon and sweltering hot. I began to sweat. I wiped some sweat from my brow. I noticed a knife on the ground. I picked it up and looked at the enemy lines.  
  
I paused and panted, it was damn hot out. Suddenly, I had an epiphany.  
  
I jumped out of the trench I was hiding in.  
  
"TIL DEATH!" I shooted.  
  
"TIL DEATH!" Said all of my allies.  
  
I threw the knife I was holding and it cut into one of the men's faces My allies poured out of the trenches and charged at the enemy. I did the same while firing.  
  
We meet them head on. I dived and tackled four of them. I stood up and jumped in the air. I flipped backwards and landed in a circle of the enemy. I spun in a circle and fired my remaing rounds.  
  
I threw my gun down and began to charge my chi. Something must have gone wrong because I felt no energy. I tried two more times in failure. I no long had chi. I spred my feet apart and bent my knees. I tensed all my muscles in one final attempt to charge chi.  
  
A white flash exploded from some unknown source. At first I thought it was I but I felt no energy flowing from my body.  
  
The blast sent me to my knees and then to all fours.  
  
Chapter 32 No Destiny  
  
I looked up.  
  
There was nothing except the desert I was in before. No buildings, no vehicles, and especially no bodies.  
  
I tried very hard to stand up but a sharp pain in my leg forced me the knee again. My arms began to hurt and I glanced at them.  
  
I then looked at them. All the scrapes, cuts, bruises, everything I had ever had reappeared all over my body. The leg I had shot a few days ago had the wound reappear. Blood dripped from my forehead and was flowing into my eyes. It mixed with sweat and burned them. I shut my eyes tightly. I stood up leaning on my slightly better leg and opened my left eye.  
  
There, standing before me, was Shoju,  
  
"I won't give up!" I yelled at him.  
  
"You never do, do you Dragon?"  
  
"You're a dead man!"  
  
"You silly boy, I'm not a man at all."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now Dragon. You're life is almost over, you will die soon." He put a pistol to my head.  
  
"No!" I fell to my knees, "no..." I whispered.  
  
"Dragon, remember what K'arr was talking about before he died? About the prophecy?"  
  
"Yes, he said I would find out."  
  
I thought a moment, "I never did. I did see Hawk fly however..."  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"I see now...the One has become two..."  
  
"You are only one of two."  
  
"But is Hawk the two?"  
  
He smiled and cackled, "No."  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
End  
  
Epilogue: It has been three years since that battle. Dragon is dead but the last of the EWA prevailed and destroyed the great neo-Russian force. They stormed the HQ and destroyed it, but they never found Shoju.  
  
They did however find Dragon's body hooked up to that machine, he was the only body hooked up to that machine. He was lied to, no one else was hooked up but Dragon was the seventh.  
  
The rest of the hidden neo-Russians were forced underground. And the EWA repopulated the Earth into an almost Utopia.  
  
A year after the Great Battles. a group of children were playing in the old and abandoned HQ.  
  
Two fell through the floor and stumbled into a secret room. In it were two bodies hooked up to the machine. The machine was still active.  
  
One of the children looked at the body, it was his own. 


End file.
